College Life
by Yudi50Different
Summary: Chloe has a new journy. College. she hasnt seen or heard from Alek in 3 years, will she see him again or find a new love.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story that was made not just by me but also by rjt040190, she provide the plot and i added the details. Hope you like**

* * *

><p>CHLOE (POV)<p>

Out of high school and into college, a huge step. I got into a the New York University of Medicine and the San Francisco State University. I couldn't pick which one, I had told Jasmine I was going to New York since it was the first acceptance letter I got but a few weeks later I got the one from San Francisco, I hold only told Amy and my mom. Amy got accepted as well, but Paul was going to some graphic novel school in New York and left 2 weeks after school finished. Amy and him broke up but stayed friends.

"So are you excited to go to College?" Amy asked me as I was picking out my first day of College outfit I still had 3 days before I started but I wanted to have it out already

"Yeah, its going to be the best" I told her, trying to sound happy. Don't get me wrong I am but I still cant stop thinking about Alek.

Its been 3 years and I haven't heard anything about him. I know Jasmine talks to him and Valentina but they don't tell me anything. After the attack from Zane and the order , he left told Jasmine that he couldn't stand to be around me and not with me, I hurt him to bad. I understood but am so mad he didn't let me explain.

Jasmine told me that if it wasn't for Alek showing up when he did, her and Valentina would be dead right now, he killed Zane and then called the healers. But for some reason I felt like she never told me the whole story. They healed quickly. That whole night was one big mistake and nightmare, if it wasn't for the Mai that were watching my mom, god knows what would have happened to her. I had to tell her everything after that, she was attacked in Brian's dad car and then she woke up tied to chair. The two Mai called for back up and got her out with out even needed me or any of the rest us, I didn't know until Jasmine told me the next morning.

A week after everything died down I went to their house to talk to him, that's when I found out he was gone. They didn't tell where he went, am guessing back to London. He left me a note saying that he loved me and that this is the hardest thing he did but that his heart was hurting to much and he need space to think and collect him self. I went home that day and cried my self to sleep every night for 6 weeks, my mom tried to talk to me but I didn't talk to any one not even Amy.

When I explained what happened all my mom could say was

"Kiddo, you don't love Brian or you were never in love with him. You love Alek, you just could admit to your self" she told me.

I sat in my room that day thinking about what she said. Thinking about what Brian and Alek represented.

Brian was human, that's all I came up with. He was the normal part of my life that I wish I could get back. Alek was safety, security, kindness, love, warmth. Alek meant a lot more but I was to late to notice.

"Chloe!" Amy snapped me out of my thoughts

"Yeah sorry I was just day draming" I said, about Alek his smike, his accent, the way he would protect me, our kiss. I hope out paths cross one day, so I can see he's ok. I do love him, but can I forget how harsh he was just running out and not letting me explain anything?

"Don't worry I understand" she said

"Ok so I got my outfit and am not showing you until our first day of college" I told her.

"Fine, I have to leave any ways. Dad's want me home" she said

I walked her to the door and then went up to my room. San Francisco university here I come.

ALEK (POV)

I hated the fact that I left not even showing Chloe my face. Talking to her and telling her how I felt but she made her choice, I knew it would always be him. I went to Las Angeles, finish up the rest of school there, I would check up on Chloe every so often. Jasmine told me she got accepted to some University in New York and she was going.

"That's good, I hope she's happy" I said

"Where did you get accepted?' she asked me

"San Francisco State University. You?" I asked

"Same" she told me

"Great, ill see you in 3 days. I got an apartment there already its right under you 1703" I told her

We hung up and I got the rest of my things ready to make my trip back to San Francisco.

Saturday night I was in my new apartment I wanted to go see how Valentian and Jasmine were but she told me that Chloe was coming over before leaving.

I just stayed home and un packed, fixed the rest of my things. My apartment was smaller then theirs it only had 2 rooms, they had 4 but it was nice. I could head Chloe's heartbeat and I knew she was there, I had to hold my self back from running up there and seeing her, hug her and kiss her. But the hurt was still fresh even after 3 years , I wonder if she changed at all. _No Alek, be strong man hold your self_ I told my self. I had to text Jasmine

**To: Jasmine**

**She's there isn't she?**

**From: Jasmine**

**Yes, but how do you know**

**To: Jasmine**

**I can heard her heart beat**

I couldn't stop my self I was still madly in love with Chloe King, I got Mai girlfriends at my other school but no one could heal the damage she did and no one was her.

CHLOE (POV)

Jasmine was texting and I knew it had to be Alek but I didn't ask her

"So when's you flight?" she asked me, I still hadn't told her that I wasn't going I wanted it to be a surprise

"Around 7 I just wanted to say bye and see how you guys were" I said not looking at her

"Fine, Chloe don't worry just keep in touch. The New York pride is nice" she said, I got up and walked to the door.

"Miss you" I said, she gave me a hug and said the same thing, but I couldn't leave with out telling her something

"Jasmine, can you do something for me?" I asked her still standing at the door way

"Yeah, what?" she asked

"If you talk to Alek, please tell him am sorry for everything and I wish he could have given me the chance to explain" I said

"I'll tell him" she said, I waved bye and left home. Sunday I spend it at home make sure I had everything I needed for college tomorrow. That night I couldn't sleep but that always happens on the first day.

Amy picked me up for go to school.

"Did you get your schedule?" she asked me

"Yeah I did last week. You?" I asked her, she smiled and nodded. Good so we had no time to waste.

"What's your first class?" she asked as we walked the halls of our new found school

"Its, let me see. Anatomy" I told her

"Why are you taking those classes?" she asked

"Amy, you know that I want to major in medicine and with my luck I might need for me then any one else" I told her whispering, she nodded and the took off to her class. I walked in and saw a open chair in the back, there was writing on the wall saying to get out text book from the shelve and turn to page 31. I left me things at my table, which was for two people. I went and got two books, better start being a good neighbor. I sat down and ducked to get my notebook and pen from my bag.

"Thanks neighbor" a guy said with a very familiar accent, but it couldn't be. I got up not turning to look and closing my eyes. I turned around to see the blond man that I have been in love with for 3 years

"Alek?" I said, he looked at me and it was like he saw a ghost

"Chloe?" he asked. Oh my god!


	2. Chapter 2

ALEK (POV)

Oh my god, No! I thought she was going to New York, not here.

"Chloe?" I said looking like I was lost.

"What are you doing here?" stupid question going to school.

"I'm taking classes for get a major in medicine. What you doing here?" she asked, I cant let her see how much this effects me, be cocky.

"Going to school here now" I said looking away

"That's good, did Jasmine give you my message?" she asked

"No, I haven't talked to her in weeks" I said being cold.

"Hey Alek" Daisy said, I met her at the parking lot she was having some car trouble

"Hi Daisy" I said smirking at her

"Hope to see you Friday night at the welcome back party, these guys are having" she said giving me a flyer and getting close to me.

"Yeah ill be there" I said winking at her. She left to her seat but I could feel her staring at me

"Nice to see you haven't stopped being the cocky jerk you always were" Chloe said not looking at me, but I think I saw tear run down her cheek. No I was just imagining thing. Chloe picked Brian, she didn't talk to me the rest of the class at the end she was getting ready to leave and I had to ask it was killing me.

"So hows Brian?" I asked looking at her face

"I don't know, in a coma I guess. I have seen or talked to him" she said looking at me and walked away

What? Jasmine didn't tell me anything about her not being with Brian. I had to find her and talk to her

I picked up my phone and called her, on the second ring she picked up

"Hello?" she said

"Jasmine, where are you?" I asked

"Heading to the court yard I have a free class, why? Where are you?" she asked

"ill meet you there" I said and hung up, it took me minutes to find it but I saw Jasmine sitting down with a open book and talking on the phone

"Yeah Chloe let me call you back" she said and hung up

"What did you do?" she asked me as I sat down

"Me, you told me she was going to New York" I said

"Yeah but she got accepted here to and pick this school to stay with the pride" she said

"What's the message she gave you to give to me?" I asked her

"She said to tell you, sorry for everything that she wishes you would have given her a change to explain. Alek am going to be straight forward with you. When I told Chloe you left and gave her your note, she sat in the living for 2 hours reading over and over again and crying. Her mom called us and told us that she had spend nights crying her self to sleep because you left" she told me

"What about Brian?" I asked her

"What about him? He kissed Chloe, when she lost her life. He didn't die but he was in a coma, he got out and tried to talk to Chloe but she wanted nothing to do with him because she picked you" Jasmine told me.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked her

"because you kept telling me you were over it and dating what's her face. So I figured that you didn't care or for at least wasn't interested in knowing" she said

"I made her cry today I think" I said looking down

"Yeah you did, she's been dying to talk to you and you mess it up" she said getting up and leaving

I'm so mad at my self I had to talk to Chloe, but after what I didn't she's not going to talk to me.

CHLOE (POV)

He was flirting with her, it was like I wasn't even there. I had ran to the bathroom after class to wash my face. I called Jasmine, when she hung up I knew it was because he was with her or just gotten there. Why? I know I wanted to talk to him but this, its to much I hope I have no other classes with him I wont be able to stand watching him flirt again with another girl, it breaks my heart. Now I have to see him every day Monday through Friday, but Tuesday and Thursday I leave early, I only have 2 classes those day. All the others I was in school until 5, sucks I had a break from 12:45 to 3 pm so I am able to go home and relax but I cant show him how this has broken me, no I am going to be strong and show him I don't care just like her did. Game on Alek Petrov.

"Hey Amy, where are you?" I asked as I called her

"Going to the lunch room to get food, Want?" she asked

"No am not hungry, guess who I have for a class" I told her

"Who?" she asked

"Alek" I told her

"Chloe did you talk to him?" she asked

"No, he was flirting with some girl there" I told her

"Oh you ok?" she asked

"Yeah I'm fine just heading to the track, going to sit on the field that that we saw" I said

"ok ill see you" she said and hung up

Since I wasn't paying much attention to were I was going I crashed into some guy, please don't be Alek was all I could think about.

"Am sorry its my fault I wasn't pay attention" I said looking at the guy, Not Alek. Thank Basset

"its ok, if pretty girls like you bump into me all the time I would stand in the hall all day" he said, he was cute. Black spiky hair, light green eyes, buff. Very, very nice

"My name is Sam" he said extending his hand

"Chloe" I told him shaking it.

"Chloe, are you from right here in SF?" he asked

"Yeah I am. You?" I asked

"No I came from Florida" he told me, he want tan but had a nice color to him, not white either.

"Wow, that's a huge change. Do you like it so far?" I asked him

"Well so far" he said smiling at me. Through the side of my eye I saw some one looking at me, I turned my face to see Alek standing there.

"Here let me give you my number in case you need a tour guide or just want to hang out" I said writing it down on a piece of paper and handing it to Sam.

"Bye, see you around" I said before passing by him. I could tell in Alek's face that anger was rising up in him, Yes! I thought. He's going to regret not letting me explain .


	3. Chapter 3

I spend the week avoiding Alek, during class I just kept quite only answered if I was asked something. I was hard seeing him with that Daisy girl, but am not giving in.

"Hey Chloe" I heard Sam call as I walked out of the class

"Hi Sam" I said as we got near

"Are you going to the party tonight?" he asked

"Yeah I am with a few friends" I told him

"Good ill see you there" he said, I could hear Daisy's laugh from behind me and started walking but could help but hear the conversation.

"I'll see you tonight" she said to him. GOD! I want to go a rip her to piece's I hated her and him. I walked as fast as I could feeling Alek's eyes on me.

I found Jasmine and Amy sitting under a tree.

"Hey you guys going to the party tonight?" I asked them as I sat down

"Yeah" Amy said

"I guess, if you guys go" Jasmine said

"Ok, meet at my house around 8:30" I said heading off the rest of my classes. When I got home my mom had left me a note

_Chloe_

_Had to run out to a important business trip be back at the end of the week be good_

_Love mom._

Yes! A mom free week and weekend. Perfect! I thought I ran up stares to start getting ready. What can I wear I had to call Amy

"Amy I need your help I don't know what to wear" I told her

"Be there in 10 minutes" she told me and hung up. When she got there it took her 5 minutes to find me a outfit. She got a spaghetti strap red shirt with black lines, dark blue skinny jeans, black ankle boots, a leather jacket, a gold necklace and a yellow cluch.

"Damn Amy, that's cute" I said

" I know now lets start getting ready it's 8, party starts at 9" she said

"yeah but the best comes last" I told her going to shower. Jasmine got there already dressed but between me and Amy we took about an hour, we left around 9:15 and got the party at 10. We walked in and went to the were the music was. I started to look around.

"No way!" I said Amy and Jasmine looked around to find what I was looking at.

Alek on the dance floor with that Daisy. I got so heated, she was all up in his space and he was letting her running his hands up and down her sides,

"Chloe?" Jasmine asked

"Am fine, let him do what he wants with her I don't care" I told her going to get something to drink

"You cant drink it messes with you senses. You know that" Jasmine said

"I don't care, I just want to forget ok" I told her grabbing the first thing I found. Man was it strong, the stronger the better I get to forget about what an ass he is.

ALEK (POV)

I saw Chloe walk in, man did she look amazing. I wanted to go over and talk to her but when she saw me with Daisy, she walked away. Jasmine gave me a look saying 'ill talk to you later'. After a while Daisy and I walked to get some thing to drink, I got coke and she got something with alcohol and fruits. Mai cant drink it messes with out senses, but I saw Chloe drink the same thing Daisy was, is she nuts? Jasmine do something I thought. When i was about to walk over to her, that guy from today walked up to her and they were talking. Jasmine and Amy left, she was laughing and flirting with him, I wanted to rip out his eye's with my claws. He took her to the dance floor so I went and talked to Jasmine.

"Why are you letting her drink?" I asked whispering so only she could hear

"Don't come and tell me anything. I'll talk to you when I get home" she said, she was mad.

"So how about we dance some more?" Daisy told me

"yeah lets dance" I said

We were a few people away from Chloe and that guy. I couldn't stop looking at them, it was killing me she should be here with me not him.

"Lets go outside and talk" he told her

"ok" she said, I knew that Jasmine would be watching her but still I needed to know what was going on. He's human, what is it with her and humans? I thought. I started to walk to a window were I could see what was going on. She was throwing her self at him, was he Mai? I cant look at this

"Daisy lets go" I told her, I dint want to be at the party any more, I told Daisy I had a family problem and dropped her off at her house and went home.

CHLOE (POV)

I was out side with Sam, he's nice but he's not Alek. I don't know how love I can keep this up I hurting so much inside that I couldn't stand it. I was flirting with Sam hoping that Alek was watching. Sam leaned into kiss me and I backed up.

"Am sorry Sam this is way to fast" I said and walked back inside

"Where's Alek?" I asked looking at Amy

"He left with that girl he was dancing with" she said.

He left with Daisy? Really? That's it I hit my braking point I'm going to cry and I don't want a bunch of strangers to see me.

"Can get go?" I asked her

"Yeah let me get Jasmine" she said and walked away.

He left with her, she's probably from the pride were he was all this time. Of course he forgot about me, why would he? I was just some high school crush. Amy came back with Jasmine.

"What's wrong?" Jasmine asked me

"I just want to go home, I don't feel good" I told her, they nodded and we left

"Jasmine do you have duty tonight?" I asked her, she just nodded

"Can I go to your house? My mom is on some business trip" I told her

"yeah sure" she told me, I need to talk to her.

Amy dropped us off in front of the apartment building and we went up.

"Chloe is everything ok?" Jasmine asked me as we were in the elevator

"I just need to talk to you" I said

"About Alek?" she asked me, I just nodded

"Ok, don't worry" she said as we walked to the front door. Her phone rang and she stepped in to the office to talk. It was probably him.


	4. Chapter 4

ALEK (POV)

I called Jasmine to see if she was still at the party.

"Hey Jazz, still at the party?" I asked her

"No, we came home. Chloe wasn't feeling good" she told me

"Is she ok? Does she need anything?" I asked

"No she asked to spend the night, he mom is on some business trip and said she needed to talk" she said

"Did she tell about what?" I asked, hoping she would say me.

"No, she didn't she just said she had to talk" she told me, I got sad I was hoping Chloe would tell her something about me.

"Jazz, if she needs anything let me know" I told her

"After what you did today, no its ok" she said, I could tell she was bothered

"What did I do?" I asked

"Alek Petrov don't act innocent with me. You know we were going to that party because I told you the day before and you show up with that slut, dancing on her like if you were at a strip club" she told me

"Jasmine I was just having fun" I told her

"Yeah well your fun hurt people, so next time keep your fun indoors and away from peoples ears" she said. Who did I hurt I was just dancing. Chloe!

"Jasmine was Chloe drinking because she saw me dancing with that girl?" I asked her

"I need to go talk to her, I'll see you at school on Monday" she said and hung up

Chloe couldn't get mad about me dancing with Daisy she was dancing with whats his face and she went outside, I was that they almost kissed. This girl is driving me crazy, either she likes or she doesn't. Jasmine told me that Chloe picked me. Why? Not that am not happy, I am but I bet its because Brian didn't want her. So she thought 'well I still have Alek'. No!

CHLOE (POV)

While Jasmine was in the office talking on the phone I sat in the living room going over everything in the past 4 to 5 years. From the moment I met Alek to the last moment I saw him. I never told Jasmine about the conversation I had with my mom, I just told her that I had picked Alek over Brian but never explain why. I need to get that off my chest and tell some one besides my mom. Alek wasn't just some jocko, cocky guy that I had seen and hang out with, he was more. But so much has happened between us that I never thought I could actually be in love with him, until its too late. I know lame but true.

"Sorry I took long" Jasmine said was she broke me out of my thoughts

"its ok I bet it was important" I told her looking at my hands.

"A little, but am here and listening" she said

"Jasmine remember when I told you I had picked Alek over Brian" I said

"Yeah I remember" she said

"Well I never told you why and I kind of need to" I told her

"Ok tell me" she said

"Well the only reason that I liked Brian was the fact that he was human and that was something I wanted so badly" I said

"yeah I know" she said

"But then I kept thinking that if I was Mai I couldn't be with Alek and that hurt more then anything. It wasn't because Alek was the better choice or my second choice, it was because he was the only choice I just didn't see it. Plus admitting that I liked Alek was admitting that I was Mai and not human. I was so use to being human that being Mai scared me. I liked Brian because he was normal and I was scared of falling for Alek, even thought I had already started, just not noticed. I could have still been with Brian when he got out of the coma, but I didn't want to. I want to be with Alek" I said

"Chloe, why are you telling me?" she asked me, I know it made no sense but I had to tell her she was the only person that could help me understand what's going on.

"I know, I know there's no point. I lost Alek and that's it, I get it. But its hard, seeing him and being around him. Jasmine I have fallen in love with him and lost him all at the same time. Now seeing him in school, sitting next to him. It hurts to much, there are times that I want to run up to him and kissing him, tell him am sorry and I was stupid. Then came's Daisy and I go back to thinking about everything that got in the way in the first place" I told her

"Chloe, nothing was in the way. You said it your self you just didn't notice" she said

"Yeah I guess its my fault" I said looking down.

"No Chloe, its both of your faults. You for not noticing sooner and him for leaving with out letting you explain and tell you how he feels back, you both messed up now you have to find a way to fix it or deal with it and move on" she told me, I nodded and got up.

"Am going to bed am a little tired" I said and walking down the hall to the guest room.

I sat in the room think about what Jasmine said, I cant fix it because he hasn't let me and he moved on so he wont be interested in listening to anything I have to say. There's only one thing to do and tomorrow morning am doing it. I drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

I woke up to find a text from Jasmine

**From: Jasmine**

**Went out to do a few things be back by 4**

That gives me enough to make some calls and arrange everything I need, am not telling any one not until its to late.

_Ring, Ring, Ring_

"Thank you for calling the New York University of Medicine" the lady on the other line said

"Hi, my name is Chloe King and I was accepted into your school. I know that classes have started but its only been a week and I had a family problem to deal with. Is it possible for me still to attend your school?" I asked her

"Chloe King? Let me check, hold a moment" she said

I was on hold for about half an hour, I still had to call my mom , book the flight and hotel and leave notes for every one, get home pack and leave,

"Hello? Mrs. King?" the lady said

"Yes, am here" I said

"Yes you can still attend, do you need a dorm room?" she asked

"A dorm room? Yes is there any still available?" I asked

"yes we still have a few. When will you be coming in?" she asked me

"my flight leaves at 3 so I should be there tonight" I told her

"Alright, we will email you the information. Dorm number and classes. Thank you Bye" she said nad hung up

That's done, now my mom

"Hey mom, I know that your probably in a meeting but I just wanted to let you know that am going to New York to study. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner but it's a change that I need right now. Ill call you when I get there and settle in ok. Love you" I left her a message .

_Dear Jasmine,_

_Thank you for being such a amazing friend, but the pain is to hard to push aside. I'm going to New York like I originally said, I never meant to put you in the middle of anything. I love you and I will keep in touch, I'll call you when I get there so you know am safe. Good byes in person are very hard for me so am leaving you this note. Take care –Chloe_

I cant leave and not say anything to Valentian.

_Valentina,_

_You have been a amazing Pride Leader and a inspiration to me. I wish to be as strong as you, but my life is calling for a change and so is my heart. I cant promise to be back but I will keep in contact. I will miss you very much. Please don't be mad. This is a choice I made and I hope I have your full support, if not I understand. Take Care. – Chloe_

_Alek,_

_Words cant express the sadness I have, but just like you moved on so do i. I cant keep holding on to a memory any more. I had made a choice and I have been paying for it for 3 years but I have no more tears in me and I cant be around you, things can never go back to how they were. What I feel is strong, stronger then me, stronger then I want to show. But my pain and my regret are bigger then my pride so am leaving now, just like you. Changing to atmosphere and scenery. I was happy to see that your back. Jasmine and Valentina missed you a lot. So did I, but life moves on and like they say time will heal all wounds, mines are too deep. Take care and Be safe. – Love Chloe._

I walked to my house got my things and left to airport, I was there half an hour early but no one was going to know where I was until I was half way there.

ALEK (POV)

I went to the apartment see if Valentina was back to say hi. I walked in quietly making sure that Chloe wasn't there, but no one was home. I found some papers on the counter top.

Jasmine, Valentin…. Alek. Why was there a paper with my name, then I saw the bottom. Chloe.

I read her note and felt tears coming down my face. I read the other notes and saw that she told Jasmine she was going to New York, maybe I can catch she could be at home. I ran out and jumped in my car, I got to Chloe's house in less then 5 minutes.

"Hello? Mrs. King? Chloe?" I yelled knocking on the door. I went to the tree next to Chloe's window and thank Basset it was open. I looked around and saw that things were taken

"No she couldn't have left" I said out loud. I opened her closet and saw it empty. I ran back down stairs and out the front door. I had to get to the airport before she gets on that plane. I parked in the front and ran to the doors. I heard the lady call out for the last people for the New York flight, I ran to the gate from a good distance I was a blond girl with curly hair walk through the gate, she was the last one.

"Chloe!" I yelled but the ladies closed the door

"Chloe!" I yelled again I got there to late, she was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

**I DONT OWN THE NINE LIVES OF CHLOE KING**

ALEK (POV)

I was to late Chloe left, she just left. How could she do that? To her mom? To Amy? To Jasmine? TO ME! I needed to talk to some one, I needed to talk to Jasmine so I called her to make sure he was home before going over

_Ring, Ring, Ring_

"Hello?" Jasmine answered

"Hey are you home?" I asked

"Alek I cant talk, I just got home and I cant find Chloe and she's not answering her phone" she told me

Dam it I took the notes when I left.

"Jazz I know where she is but I have to talk to you, I'm on my way" I said and hung up

I walked through the door to find Amy, Valentina and Jasmine sitting in the living room.

"Hello Alek" Valentina said, Amy and Jasmine turned to look at me.

"Where is Chloe?" Amy said

"Nice to see you to Amy" I said as I walked to the living room and sat across from them. I reached into my pocket and took out the notes given Jasmine and Valentina theirs and leaving mines in my pocket.

"She left" Jasmine said

"Left? Left Where?" Amy asked

"She went to study in New York at the other school that accepted her" she answered

"Why? Chloe said she wanted to stay here" Amy said

"because the pain her heart has is to strong and she needs a change" Jasmine said looking at me.

"Look, when I found those notes I ran after to stop her but I was to late" I said

"She shouldn't have left! You should have just sucked it up and said sorry, made up and moved on" Amy said. I know she was mad but there was nothing I can do. I looked at Valentina.

"I'm going to call the New York pride and inform them that she is there" Valentina said and walked away

"Jasmine I need to talk you. Alone" I said

"Fine am leaving but if Chloe doesn't call me tonight am hunting you down" she said walking out.

"What do you want Alek?" Jasmine said

"Look I know I messed up and I will have to pay for the rest of my life but I need you to tell me everything that happened with Chloe in the time that I was gone" I said sitting next to her

"Alek I told you everything, What more is there?" she asked

"Jasmine think anything that you might have left out or forgotten. Think hard Please" I said

"Last night, last night she was talking to me about you. She was scared to fall for you because she was use to being human and that's what Brian was. You were her first and only choice. She's crazy about you. She's been in love with you for a while but didn't want to tell you or admit to her self" she said. I sat for a moment, I couldn't believe this.

"Why didn't she say anything?" I asked, more my self

"Alek, Chloe loves you. She always has but remember we grow up being Mai, knowing Mai she didn't. She learned it as she went along. So many things are still new to her and we do them with our eyes close" she said.

"What can I do?" I asked looking at her

"Give her time, if she left to breath new air then give her that space" she said putting a hand on my shoulder

"Jasmine, I cant be away from her. I need her" I said

"She needs you but right now she needs space more then you. She'll be fine nothing will happen to her just step back and wait" she said

"How long?" I asked

"Give it a week, if you still cant stand being with out then I will go with you to New York and get her back. I'll play Dr. Phill ok but she let her go for now" she said. I nodded I know she was right Chloe needed space and I'll give it to her, I also know that I wont last a week with out seeing her. I'm not leaving until Chloe calls Jasmine and tells her she's safe.

CHLOE (POV)

I got to the school and the person at the front gave me my keys to the dorm

"Do you have your schedule?" she asked

"Yes they emailed it to me" I said

"Your dorm is down the hall make a left and the last one to the right" she said

"Thank you" I said and walked away.

I opened the door to the dorm but there was just one bed, I thought I might have a room mate or something.

"Hi, you must be Chloe. I'm Amber, Mai" she said shaking my hand

"Isn't there suppose to be a room mate or something?" I asked pointing to the room

"Oh yeah some have single rooms, when Valentina told the pride that you were coming here they arranged for you to get your own room" she said. Wow, thank you pride

"Ok, thank you" I said walking in to the room

"If you need anything just let me know am right across the hall" she told me and left

Well the new beginning, every one must be freaked. I took out my phone from my bag.

23 Missed Calls, 8 New Voice mails, 15 New Text messages. Damn these people can call. I called Jasmine first to let her know am safe

_Ring, Ring, Ring_

"Chloe!" she said

"Hey, yeah its me. Just wanted to let you know that I'm safe, no problem" I said

"Chloe don't do that ever again, you scared the crap out of all of us. Even Alek almost died" she said

"Alek? Why Alek? Did he get bored of his shine new toy" I said

"No, Chloe he's worried about you ok, we all are" she told me

"I'm sorry I should have waited but if I did you would try to stop me and I don't like face to faces good bye's they are to sad" I told her looking at my feet

"Are you settled in?" she asked

"Yeah just got to my room" I told her

"Call me every day" she said

"Yes, call and text. Promise" I said

"I have to got unpack and stuff, give everyone a big hug and a kiss from me tell them I miss them" I said and hung up. That was more for Alek then any one but who has to know.

I need to stop thinking about him, let me call Paul.

_Ring, Ring, Ring_

"Chloe?" he answered

"Yeah Paul, guess what I'm in New York" I told him

"No, way when did you get here?" he asked

"Just a few minutes ago, I'm settling into my dorm room" I said

"I thought you were going to study in SF. What happened?" he asked

"Can we meet up tomorrow and ill explain everything" I said

"Yeah text me your address and I'll pick you up, what time is your first class?" he asked, I looked in my bag for the paper

"Its… at… 1:30" I said

"Ok, I'll be there around 11. Ok see ya" she said and hung up

Paul was a good friend and that's what I kind of need right now and a major distraction.


	6. Chapter 6

**i DONT NOT OWN THE NINE LIVES OF CHLOE KING**

CHLOE (POV)

The next morning I showered and went to meet Paul in the front.

"Paul!" I yelled and hugged him

"Chloe, how are you?" he asked

"Fine, let's walk" I said

"Yeah the coffee shop is just a few block down" he said and we started walking

"How has it been here?" I asked

"Good, good the school is great and I love my classes" he told me

"So why are you here?" he asked

"I need coffee first before I can tell you that" I said

We made small talk until we got to the shop and sat down to drink our coffee.

"Chloe, tell me what's going on?" he asked

"Alek" I said not looking at him

"Alek? Is he back?" he asked all excited

"Paul!" I said

"Sorry Chloe but you know I was always on Alek's side. Not that Brian was a bad guy but I didn't like him for you. What did he do for you?" he asked

"He was a nice guy and he waited for me when he dropped me off at that place with the scar face freak was" I said

"Chloe you know that, that is a lie. He didn't wait for you he went back because you forgot your phone in his car if not he would have just left you there" he said

"Shut up Paul" I said looking down.

"Chloe, Brian is a nice guy really he is. But Alek did a lot more, he watched your mom in the rain when you asked him to" he said

"Yes Paul I know shut up" I said

"You left SF because he came back?" he asked me

"Kind of but there is more to the story, he found some one else" I said

"And you cant handle it. Have you even told him how you feel or talk to him and explain everything that happened that night? Does he know you lost a life?" he asked

"No, I don't know maybe Jasmine told him" I said

"Why should Jasmine tell him? Chloe the day with the whole Vanessa issue Alek ran downtown, found that guys car and came back. He did that for you, not Frank or your mom. You! He got his ass kicked by the Jackals to save you, Xavier's brother and his problem Alek backed you up" he said

"Ok Paul I get it he's done a lot for me and I know, but I cant go back" I said

"Why not?" he asked

"Because I'll look stupid. I'm just going to do school here and got back for vacation. See what happens then" I said trying to put a smile

"Chloe, it might be too late" he said

"Look I have to start heading back for class. See you soon" I said and walked out.

I know everything that Paul said is true but its too late, Alek moved on and I have to do the same. I was taken out of my thoughts by a blond tall guy. Is that? No way it cant be. Alek

"Alek!" I yelled while running up to the guy. I tapped him on the shoulder

"Oh I'm sorry wrong person" I said and kept walking. I'm losing it now I'm seeing Alek or people that look like him. I got to school, its time for some distraction, I walked inside and sat towards the back,

"Mrs. King there is a assignment do at the end of the week. I hope you can catch up and turn it in on time" Mr. Garson said

"Yes sir" I said sitting down.

ALEK (POV)

I have been spending a lot of time at Valentina and Jasmine's apartment, school has been boring since Chloe left and it's only been one day I can't imagine a whole week.

"Alek" Jasmine snapped me out of my thoughts

"Yeah" I said

"Have you been checking on Chloe?" she asked

"Yeah make sure she's ok" I said looking down. I saw Jasmine look at her phone

"Who's is it?" I asked

"Chloe, she just texted me" she told me

"What did she say?" I asked

"That her teacher is ragging on her about some paper do at the end of the week and that she talked to Paul" she told me

"That's good she has Paul there" I said, I had to call him and ask him to keep me posted on anything that had to do with Chloe

"Alek remember we said a week ok its been a day, relax" she said padding my shoulder before heading off to class.

I know that Jasmine is right and she says things to make me feel better but how can I if the woman I love is in another state, I cant see her or talk to her. Every one is telling to give her space but am dying over here. The day I left was the hardest thing I did, I know that Jasmine needed me but I took off. I let my emotions get the best of me. Chloe has been the only person, aside from Jasmine that has looked pass my smirks and cocky attitude and seen me. She was happy with just me and I was happy with her but I blew every thing away. If I don't get Chloe back soon, I think I will be the first Mai in San Francisco to die of a broken heart.

"Jasmine its Wednesday" I said to her when I walked in to her apartment

"Alek, relax you still have 2 days if you waited 3 then 2 should be nothing" she said reading a book

"Easy for you to say" I told her sitting down next to her

"Have you thought about what you're going to tell her?" she asked me, now looking at me

"No" I said

"Why not? Please don't tell me your going to wing it. Alek around Chloe you stutter" she said

"No I don't" I said

"Yes you do" she told me

"Think about what your going to tell her, make it good because if I go over there to hear you say 'umm Chloe I ummm love you' I will kill you" she said, I looked at her and smiled

What am I going to tell Chloe? What do I tell her? Chloe, I know this might be a surprise but I need to tell you something and I cant do it over the phone so I'm here in person. Since the day I saw you I have been in love with you but I thought you were human so I kept my distance. The day that we found out you were Mai was the happiest day of my life, I could actually have the girl of my dreams. But then you got interested in Brian.

No Alek No, don't bring in that human into the conversation. How about a simple I'm sorry, that always works. I'm sorry, yeah that's it.


	7. Chapter 7

**i dont own the nine lives of chloe king**

ALEK (POV)  
>I have spent the whole night thinking about what to say to Chloe when I see her. A sorry is good, but what if it's not enough. I bet she already found another guy; she's beautiful it's easy for her. I can get a girl too, but Chloe is everywhere. She's in my head, my heart, I pass by the park where we use to train and think about so many things.<br>"Has Chloe called you?" I asked Jasmine.  
>"No, I haven't talked to her since Tuesday night when she called me", she said. Right then her phone rang.<br>"Its Chloe" she told me. "I'm going to put her on speaker"  
>"Chloe, Hey", she said.<br>"Hi, Jasmine how are you?" Chloe asked.  
>"I'm fine, how about you?" she asked.<br>"Well I have a lot of homework to catch up to, that's why I didn't call you yesterday. I'm sorry", Chloe told her.  
>"Don't worry about it" she said.<br>"Is my mom back yet?" Chloe asked.  
>"No, she called my mom this morning and said that they extended her trip for another week" she told her.<br>"How's everyone?" Chloe asked.  
>"Fine, Amy has her eyes on some guy in her English class and I'm just trying to keep up with my classes and work" Jasmine told her.<br>"And…. Alek?" Chloe asked.  
>She asked about me, I wanted to yell that I was there, but she would probably hang up or not talk.<br>"He's Alek, what can I say" Jasmine said.  
>"Still with Daisy ,huh?" Chloe asked.<br>"No, he's not. He's been going to school and then he comes here and hangs out. I haven't seen him with anyone. Why do you ask?" she asked Chloe. "No, no just asking. You know making conversation" she said.  
>"Have you seen Paul?" Jasmine asked.<br>"I have been trying to avoid him. I don't want another: 'I'm on Alek's team" speech like Monday" she said.  
>"You never told me what he said," Jasmine said. I know that she's doing it, so that I can hear, but I don't know if I'm ready.<br>"Nothing he just pointed out things that Alek did for me, which I already knew . I'm grateful for everything he's done. But he left me" she said. It broke my heart to hear her say that.  
>"And now you walked out on him" Jasmine said looking at my face.<br>"I can't walk out on someone I never had, she said sadly with her voice shaking like she was holding back tears. But I have to go and get back to my paper, its due tomorrow and I only have half of it done. I'll call you tomorrow, bye" she said and hung up.  
>I stood up and walked to the door, I needed to get out and get some air. "Alek where are you going?" Jasmine asked.<br>"Out" I said and left.  
>Chloe's words rang in my ear 'He left me, I can't walk out on someone I never had.' I was always there, she had me ,she just didn't see it. I was there keeping an eye on her and her friends and her family. Since the moment I got here and saw her all I could think about was Chloe King. Sure I dated Mimi, but she's nothing compared to Chloe. After finding out she's Mai my world went upside down. I couldn't believe the girl that I have wanted for so long, I can actually have. This girl carved her name into my heart and then ripped it out like if she was playing Operation. Tomorrow is Friday and I don't know if to buy the tickets or not. She thinks I walked out on her, when the truth is that she let me leave. She could have stopped me ,but she didn't. Maybe its better that I don't go after her and just leave her be …. This time for good. My phone rang and when I looked down I couldn't believe it.<p>

CHLOE(POV)  
>I looked at my phone, I wanted to call him and see how he was. I mean we could still try to be friends.<br>"Chloe, come on just call him" I said to myself. I grabbed my phone and dialed his number.  
><em>Ring, Ring, Ring.<br>Ring, Ring, Ring._  
>He didn't answer, it went straight to message. I'll leave a message.<br>"Hey Alek, its Chloe, just wanted to say Hi and see how you were doing. Bye" I said and hung up. Stupid, why did you call him? He could be with Mimi or someone else. My phone rang ,before looking at it I was hoping it was Alek.  
>"Hey Paul" I said a little disappointed.<br>"Hey Chloe, how's school?" he asked.  
>"Fine, a little hard since I have to catch up ,but fine" I said.<br>"Have you talked to Alek?" he asked. I know he's just being a good friend, but I don't want to talk about Alek anymore.  
>"Paul ,drop the Alek subject, please. What do you want me to tell you? I love him? Fine, yes I love him, but he's over there and I'm here. He left and made himself a new life, why shouldn't I" I said.<br>"Sorry Chloe, I just think you're making a mistake. I'll call you later" he said and hung up.  
>He's not the only one that thinks that, I could have just gone up to him and explained everything, but I didn't. I got mad, because he was talking to some girl. But he's Alek, there are always girls with him or around him. The pain I felt when my dad left was nothing compared to the pain of Alek leaving. He walked out on me and never looked back. It was like a thousand daggers got plunged into my heart all at once and then they got taken out just so it can be done again. I would have expected Amy to stop talking to me, because of the whole Mai thing. She could be used as bate. My mom to kick me out when she found out who and what I was, because she was scared of me. But Alek leaving me? That, I would have never expected. Everything else I could handle as long as he was there, but him leaving? That hurt more than anything else.<br>I felt the tears coming down my face, but I couldn't stop them. Mai fall in love for life and I fell hard for this guy that doesn't love me and never will.


	8. Chapter 8

**i dont own the nine lives of chloe king**

CHLOE (POV)  
>I cried myself to sleep last night, thinking about everything. Today I only have one class. After that, I'm going to do some sightseeing for a bit, before coming back to my room to relax.<br>_Beep, Beep, Beep._  
>I had gotten a text message from my mom.<br>**From: Mom.  
>Hey kiddo, how's school?<br>To: Mom.  
>Fine catching up on work and then going sightseeing.<br>From: Mom.  
>Be careful and send me some pictures. I miss you.<br>To: Mom.  
>Will do, miss you too.<br>**I went off to class. My teacher asked me to stay behind for a moment.  
>"Ms. King ,I want to talk to you about your paper" he said.<br>"Yes, Mr. Garson, was there something wrong?" I asked.  
>"No, the paper was great, but is everything ok with you?" he asked.<br>"I'm just a little home sick, but it will pass" I said.  
>"Ms. King, I have seen kids here home sick and sick in general, you my darling look love sick. That is very rare to see in someone your age, but may I make a suggestion?" he asked. "Please do so" I said looking at him, this guy was good.<br>"Grab a paper, put the pro's and con's of the person you 're thinking about. There can be 3 outcomes: good, bad, or balanced. If its good or bad the choice is mad easy, but if it's balanced ,you need to make the choice" he said. I looked at him and nodded.  
>"Ms. King, I hope you will write that paper on Monday, if you're here" he said as I walked out.<br>"Thank you Mr. Garson" I said.  
>I went to my room, left all my things and called Jasmine ,while I walked out of school.<br>"Hey Jazz" I said as she answered.  
>"Hey Chloe, why aren't you in school?" she asked.<br>"No, I only have one class on Friday's and it just finished. I am free the rest of the day and all of Saturday" I told her.  
>"That's great" she said.<br>"Jasmine, what's all that noise?" I asked her, there was a bunch of people talking.  
>"Nothing, nothing I am just in the court yard and there are a lot of people here" she said.<br>I can't tell Jasmine that I'm going sightseeing, because then she will call and have people watch over me.  
>"How's your mom?" I asked.<br>"Good, she's heading to New York tomorrow for some meeting and then coming right back" she told me.  
>"Great, tell her to call me when she gets here, so I can see her" I said.<br>"Will do, let me call you later .This place is getting really full and I can hardly hear you" she said.

"Ummm, sure ok, bye" I said, but she had hung up already. Hardly hear me? We are Mai we can hear things 20 blocks away with no problem, but I just let it go. Tonight when I get back, I'm going to do what Mr. Garson said with the pro's and con's. I went to the Statue of Liberty first, get a view of the city and just think for a bit. I asked a lady next me if she could take a picture of me with a view of the city in the back for my mom, she was happy to. I send it to my mom, Amy and Jasmine. I would have send it to Alek, but since I called him and he didn't answer I assumed he just didn't care.

ALEK's (POV)  
>Jasmine called me over, she said it was important.<br>"Jazz, I'm here. What's going on?" I asked as I entered the apartment.  
>"I'm in my room" she said.<br>"What's going on?" I asked as I entered her room.  
>"Are you packed?" she asked.<br>"Packed? For what?" I asked with one eyebrow raised.  
>"What! What do you mean for what? New York" she said.<br>"I'm not going" I said walking away.  
>"Come here Alek, Sit" she said pointing to the couch.<br>"Jasmine, there is nothing to talk about, I'm not going" I said.  
>"So you don't love her?" she asked me.<br>"Yes I love her, but she left to get away from me" I said.  
>"And you left to get away from her. Look, both of you have done everything to keep yourself apart. My mom was just called into a meeting in New York and she's leaving in one hour. I'm going. I suggest that if you want her back you start packing" she said.<br>"Jasmine…" she cut me off.  
>"You left and came back, you got stuck in class with her and sitting next to her. If you can't see that you're supposed to be together then I don't know what else Basset has to do to prove it" she told me.<br>Jasmine was right, Chloe could have left to the New York school since day one, but she stayed and I came back. Being in a class with her and sitting next the her, was all I need to see that she is my one and only. Now I have to go get my girl back.  
>I ran downstairs to pack .In less than 20 minutes I was done and called Jasmine to meet me in front of the building.<br>"I knew you would come around" she said with a smile as we got into the cab.  
>We got to the airport and Chloe called Jasmine. There were so many people that we didn't know what to do.<p>

"Just answer" I said.  
>"Hey Jazz" she said.<br>"Hey Chloe, why aren't you in school?" Jasmine asked.  
>"No. I only have one class on Friday's and it just finished,. I am free the rest of the day and all of Saturday" she told her.<br>"That's great" Jasmine said.  
>"Jasmine what's all that noise?" Chloe asked her.<br>"Nothing, nothing I am just in the courtyard and there are a lot of people here" she said.  
>"How's your mom?" she asked.<br>"Good, she's heading to New York tomorrow for some meeting and then coming right back" Jasmine told her.  
>"Great, tell her to call me when she gets here so I can see her" she said.<br>"Will do, let me call you later. This place is getting really full and I can hardly hear you" Jasmine said and hung up.  
>"You can hardly hear her? Really?" I said.<br>"Alek, I panicked .What was I supposed to say? 'No, its people in the airport. I'm on my way to see you so Alek can grow balls and tell you how he feels' Would you like for me to call her back?" she asked.  
>"No, I'm fine. Good answer" I said.<br>We got our bags checked and went to where Valentina was.  
>"So you decided to join us" she said when she saw me.<br>"I have to get Chloe back" I said.  
>"Alek you have read the prophecies. You guys are meant to be together, but it was to be a desire from both parties. Not just you" she said.<br>"That's why I'm going. I need to know what she feels for me and I have to tell her what I feel for her" I said. She nodded.  
>"Let's go, the plane is ready" she said.<p>

During the whole plane flight I went over and over in my head what to tell her. But I came up short. Maybe nothing will be good enough for her. There is no excuse for me leaving, except that I was a chicken running away. Because I couldn't handle it. I was being a kid. I can use that, but maybe she'll get mad about that. This is so frustrating. Why can't we just say sorry and be done with it? Move on and get over it.  
>When we got to New York, Valentina went to check us into the hotel .While Jasmine and I went to see Chloe.<br>"Call Paul and ask him where she lives," Jasmine said.  
>"Hey Paul, its Alek" I said.<br>"Hey Alek, what's up?" he said.  
>"I have a question .Where is Chloe staying at?" I asked.<br>"She has a dorm room in the school. I don't know the number, but if you ask in the front office they can tell you" he said.  
>"Hey, Thanks" I said.<br>"Are you in New York?" he asked.  
>"Yeah we just got here, some meeting that Valentina is going to have" I said.<br>"Nice ,maybe we can hang before you leave" he said.  
>"Yeah, I'll call you, bye" I said and hung up.<br>"I'll get a cab." Jasmine said.

When we got to the school we made our way to the front desk.  
>"Hi, we are looking for Chloe King" Jasmine said.<br>"Room 2059, down the hall to the left and the last door at the end to the right" the lady said not looking up at us.  
>We got to her door, but no one answered.<br>"Hi ,are you looking for Chloe?" a girl came out of a room. Very pretty ,short red hair and green eyes.  
>"Yes we are, do you know where she is?" I asked.<br>"I think she said something about sightseeing. She's been having a hard time getting settled, so I think she just needed some air" the girl said.  
>"Do you know when she'll be back?" I asked.<br>"Well ,her class ended about 2 hours ago, so she should be heading back" she said.  
>"Thanks" Jasmine and I said together.<br>We went outside and started walking and found a coffee shop and decided to just wait.


	9. Chapter 9

CHLOE (POV)  
>I started walking back to school. I need to get some things done before doing the paper Mr. Garson told me. Maybe I should get some coffee before heading in. As I looked up to the coffee shop across the street, I saw them. Jasmine and Alek sitting there. What are they doing here? No, the last time I thought I saw Alek , it was just some random guy. My mind is playing tricks on me, I guess. I need to go in already. I walked up a little more before crossing the street. I was about to open the door to the school when I heard my name being called.<br>"Chloe" someone said with an accent. No, it can't be, I am hearing things. I turned around to find Alek standing in front of me.  
>"Alek?" I asked looking at him up and down. Why? What is he doing here? No, I'm dreaming. This.. This is a dream.<br>"We need to talk" he said. Talk? About what? There was nothing to say. I knew that I couldn't lie to myself. There was so much to say, but how can I say it? How can I tell the man that walked out of my life, that I am still in love with him? I can't tell him, if he doesn't hurt me now ,he will later. But why was he here?  
>"What are you doing here?" I asked and it started to rain.<br>"I came to find you. I have something to tell you .It can't wait and it can't be over the phone" he said.  
>I scuffed around before looking at him.<br>"You know what Alek, I don't think it's a good idea" I said and started to walk away. It took everything I had to not hug or kiss him, but it is better this way. I felt a hand grab me and turn me around.  
>"Chloe, Why?" he asked. I could see so much pain in his eyes it killed me.<br>"This is messed up… We are messed up! I just can't" I said looking down.

"Can't do what Chloe? We need to talk about this" he said. But I couldn't, I just couldn't. It hurt too much ,so I ran. I could hear his footsteps behind me, but I didn't turn around to look. I ended up in Central park on the bridge. I turned to find Alek standing there.  
>"Why did you leave me? I needed you? I was killed and all I could think about was you! That was the only thing running through my mind before I died! I looked for you, but you were gone! Why did you leave me? Huh? Why?" I asked holding back tears. I saw his face, he was doing the same thing.<br>"Chloe, I was stupid and acting like a child, I am sorry. You broke my heart and I couldn't handle it, so I left. But there's no excuse. I'm sorry" he said. Even with the rain I could see tears running down his face. "Yes, but you didn't let me explain! You didn't give me a chance to explain. I know what I said to my mom, but I was confused! I wanted so bad for you to listen to me, but you were gone. You gave up on me, on us just like that. I wanted you to listen to me and I wanted you to fight for us, for me! But you just left me. Do you know how much you hurt me? I don't think I can get over that. I don't think I can do this." I said, crying hysterically.  
>I saw his face with so much expressions: anger, hurt, disappointment, pain.<p>

"I hurt you? You hurt me. You picked him! How was I supposed to fight for you? Explain? Explain what? That you never wanted to be Mai, so you picked Brian. It was always Brian. He was always there, you were going to pick him either way, I didn't give up. I left so you could be happy with the choice you made. You should have thought before saying who you loved. What, Brian didn't make the cut?" he said. Always back to Brian. He has nothing to do with this, I made a mistake. "Brian? I said to my mom:' I think i am in love with him and not I am in love with him! I was confused! But I am not anymore" I said. I can't believe we are going back to that. Is Brian always going to come between us? It hurts too much.  
>"You're not confused? So who are you in love with ,Chloe? I am very interested to know. What had you so confused, that you couldn't see who you really loved?" he said. He had a pissed off face.<p>

ALEK (POV)  
>I can't believe that this is happening. It's not how I pictured it to go, everything she's saying is true. I did leave her and for what? Nothing. I feel like my heart is going to explode from all the pain. I tried so hard to keep my tears in, but I couldn't. Having her in front of me and hearing her say those things hurt more that I can explain. Like jumping off a boat in the middle of nowhere and getting ripped to pieces. This is more painful then that, I hate seeing her like this and its all my fault.<br>"After everything that happened, I knew who I have fallen for. I was so excited when i saw you at college. But you had to ruin it by hanging out with that girl, Daisy. Then u left with her after the party and I couldn't take it anymore! I just couldn't" she said looking down. Does she actually think something happened between Daisy and I?  
>"You danced with, what's his face and then left outside, I saw you guys kiss. Daisy? I took her home and then went home" I said. I could never kiss or be with someone that wasn't Chloe. I hope she can't hear my heart, because it feels like it's about to come out of my chest.<p>

This conversation is far from where I wanted it to go, we are supposed to make up and kiss. Not fight. "Sam didn't mean anything, he was just a guy. I did not kiss him. Well, now we know all that, but it's too late Alek...It's just too late! I can't anymore, my heart can't take it. I am so sorry..." she said.  
>Her heart can't take it? Mine cant take it. How many times I'm going to let her break my heart before I learn. Mai fall in love forever, so I guess that answers my question. I am screwed, royally. But does any guy mean anything to her or are we just play things she can have fun with for a while and then get bored. "Chloe, no guy means anything to you. Sam, Brian, me. Is there anyone else I'm missing? It can't be too late, we can work passed this. We just have to try. No, Chloe? So you're just going to give up? You're not even going to try?" I asked her.<br>"I am hopelessly in love with you, Chloe King" I said. She just looked at me, but didn't say anything.  
>If she gave up, then what's the point of me to fight for her? What's the point of me even being here? This conversation is done. I turned and walked away. I can't take this, not anymore.<br>I heard her footsteps behind me and then she turned me around.  
>"What Chloe? Haven't you broken my heart…." I couldn't finish. I was cut off ,when I felt her grab me by my neck and pulled my lips onto hers. I felt everything she was feeling: passion, love and desire. I had to kiss her back. I ran my hand through her hair and down her back I didn't even care that it was pouring. I could hear her heartbeat speed up, it was the best sound I have heard in years. I missed it, I missed her. Having her close, I stepped closer leaving no space between us. Our bodies touching and it was like magic ignited. FIREWORK.<p>

CHLOE (POV)  
>"Chloe, no guy means anything to you. Sam, Brian, me. Is there anyone else I'm missing? It can't be too late, we can work passed this. We just have to try. No, Chloe? So you're just going to give up? You're not even going to try? " he asked me. I wanted to yell at him that the only guy that has ever mattered is HIM!<br>"I am hopelessly in love with you, Chloe" he told me. Did Alek just say he's in love with me? I thought. I'm speechless, stunned. I can't believe that he said that, to me!  
>I saw him walk away, I had two choices. Run after him or let him go forever. It was time to let my heart tell me what to do. It took 30 seconds for me to run after him. As I ran after him I thought: Alek Petrov, I love you so much! I turned him around.<br>"What Chloe? Haven't you broken my heart…." I grabbed his neck and pulled his lips onto mine. Not letting him finish whatever he was going to say. It took him a few seconds before he started to kiss me back. My heart was beating so loud, it sounded like the New Orland's band during Mardi Grab. When he kissed me back I felt his love, sadness, pain, lust, desire, and joy. I got weak in the knees. If it wasn't for Alek holding me up, I would have fallen to the ground. It was the best kiss ever.  
>My hands were tangled in his hair. In that very moment, every emotion, every feeling I had kept hidden surfaced. I pulled him closer, I didn't want the kiss to end. But we had to break the kiss for air. He lowered his head so that his forehead was touching mine and our lips were still inches apart.<br>"I love you so much', I said. I felt him shiver and I smiled. There it was. The sound that I loved, his heartbeat. It was music to my ears and I never want to let it go ever again. I love you too" he said. I felt his breath on my lips and I shivered.


	10. Chapter 10

I felt like running to the hotel that they were staying at. Alek had dropped me off at my dorm room just a few minutes, but I didn't want him to leave. I wanted to be with him, but Valentina needed him. I looked at my phone after showering and about to get into bed, when I saw Alek had texted me.  
><strong>From: Alek.<br>I love you.  
>To: Alek.<br>Really? How much?  
>From: Alek.<br>You'll have to find out kitten.  
>To: Alek.<br>Come over and I'll find out.  
>From: Alek.<br>How about we go on a date, before taking the next step.  
>To: Alek.<br>What next step? I was just going to ask you face to face, but a date sounds good. When?  
>From: Alek.<br>Tomorrow I'll pick you up at 12.  
>To: Alek.<br>So early?  
>From: Alek.<br>I want to spend the day with you, but at night I'm taking you somewhere special.  
>To: Alek.<br>Ok see you then. I love you.  
>From: Alek.<br>Good night, I love you too.  
><strong>It was hard being away from him, but now its even harder. I fell asleep, a dreamless sleep.  
>The next morning I woke up to my phone ringing, it was my mom.<br>"Hey kiddo, just wanted to check on you. I just got home" she said.  
>"Mom, its 7:30 in the morning. I don't have class today and I wanted to sleep in before Alek came to pick me up" I said.<br>"Alek? What's he doing there? And why would he be picking you up?" she asked.  
>"I'm going on a date with him today. He came here to talk to me, but I kind of ran from him and he came after me and told me he loves me" I said.<br>"Chloe! That's awesome" she said.  
>"Yeah, it is. So since he came with Valentina he will only be here the weekend" I told her.<br>"Are you sure? Maybe he might stay and go to school there. Do you want him to stay? Do you want to stay?" she asked.  
>"Mom, I don't know. I haven't thought about that and we haven't talked about that. Why are you asking so many question?" I asked.<br>"Well I haven't talked to you in about 2 weeks ,so I just wanted to catch up" she said.  
>"Well whatever I decide, I'll call to let you know" I said.<br>"You better. Chloe, have you thought about moving in with Alek?" she asked.  
>"What! Why?" I asked.<br>"Well, I was thinking if you guys stay there then you can move in together, but if you come back here. Then maybe he can move here and sleep in the guest bedroom" she told me. My mom telling me that Alek, my… uhmmm ,well I don't know what he is right now. I have to ask him, but yeah my mom is telling me that Alek can move in with us. This is something I have to tell him.  
>"I don't know mom. I would have to talk to him about it and see how he feels and then let you know" I said.<br>"Ok, I love you bye" she said and hung up.  
>I tried to get back to bed, but it was impossible. So I got up and got ready. It was way too early ,so I went to the library to finish up some homework. I still wasn't sure if I was leaving or not. Should I leave? I mean I have my friends and family back there and my classes I had started. Maybe I should, but I want to talk to Alek and ask him what he thinks and wants. Around 11:30 I started to head to the dorm room ,when I saw Amber flirting with Alek.<br>"Hey Amber" I said walking towards them.  
>"Here she is, I told you she was around" she said looking at Alek.<br>"Around? I told you that I was going to the library" I said.  
>"What are you doing here early?" I asked him.<br>"Nothing. I just wanted to see you" he said putting his arm around my waist. This made Ambers eyes pop.  
>"Ok ,then I'll see you around' she said and left.<br>"That was nice kitten, green is a very nice color on you" he said with that smirk.  
>"Thanks, but I like red" I said.<br>"I can make you red" he said getting close to me and kissing me.  
>"Yeah, you're good at that. Now lets go get some coffee. I have to talk to you about something" I said. "That's not the only thing I'm good at, love" he told me. This boy can make a girl go from natural to red and blue in 3 seconds. But, he is the man I love. So I guess I will be a rainbow around him and I don't mind as long as he's around.<br>"What do you want to talk about?" he asked as we got to the coffee shop.  
>"Well ,my mom called me this morning and asked a few good questions that I need to talk to you about" I said.<br>"Like?" he asked.  
>"Well ,are we going to stay in New York? Do you want to study here? Are we going back to San Francisco?" I asked.<br>"I don't know the answers to all of them. You tell me where you want to go and we will go together. Valentina told us that we are staying a few more days, so you still need to be going to class" he said.  
>"How long more?" I asked.<br>"About 3 days more, so by Tuesday we should be leaving if you want" he said.  
>"Well,I want you to meet one of my teachers, he's helped me out a lot" I told him.<br>"Ok" he said.  
>"Another thing, my mom also said that if we stay here, we could live together. But if we got back to San Francisco.. How would you feel about moving into my house and using the guestroom as yours?" I asked.<br>"Chloe, are you serious? It's whatever you want. I wouldn't mind" he said.


	11. Chapter 11

ALEK 's (POV)  
>I wouldn't care living here or back in San Francisco, as long as I was with Chloe. I can tell she likes it here, but she misses her family and friends. It surprised me a lot that Chloe's mom said for us to live together or for me to move in with them. Which I would love to. We finished our coffees and started to walk. We passed the memorial for 9-11, it was amazing.<br>"It's sad how all those people died" Chloe said.  
>"Yeah, but at least now they will always be remembered" I told her.<br>We walked further and went to see Shakespeare's Garden, it was nice. With flowers of different colors everywhere and it smelled really good.  
>"I miss this" Chloe said looking at the floor.<br>"What?" I asked.  
>"This, you and I hanging out, we haven't done that in a while" she said. I can tell she was a little shy when she was saying that, it was cute.<br>"Yeah, I miss it too, but now we get to hang out all the time" I told her.  
>"I know Alek, but I'm not the same girl I was 3 years ago" she said.<br>"Chloe, I understand that a lot has changed. And we can't take off from where we were, but I am willing to take my time for us to get to know each other again. As long as we are together" I said.  
>"For 3 years I have been waiting next to my window ,hoping that you would just come through it and hug me. But you never did. I know we talked about this, but there are things I haven't told any one, that I kept to myself" she said.<br>"Jasmine told me a lot" I said.  
>"Jasmine told you what I let her know and what I let my mom know, but that doesn't mean it's everything" she told me.<br>"But that is a conversation for another time, today it's you and me. I don't want us to think about the past but the future, our future" I told her making her look at me. She nodded and we kept walking.  
>She tugged at me when she saw a guy selling balloons outside the garden. I loved seeing her with that child like smile, she was care free.<br>"Alek, do you think we can go to the Statue of Liberty? I went yesterday and it was really nice" she said.  
>"We can go wherever you want. But we have to be back by 4 ,so we can get ready for tonight" I said.<br>"Alek, where are we going?" she asked. Now, I can't tell her because then it will ruin the surprise. Plus I had to drop her off early ,so that I can go and pick up her gift that I ordered. I hope she likes it.  
>"Chloe, I'm not going to tell you. You're going to have to wait and see. Now, lets go its 2:49" I said while walking to the Statue of Liberty.<p>

CHLOE (POV)  
>Alek was acting really strange, but I let it slide. We were having a good time and that's all that mattered. We spend about half an hour in the Statue of Liberty and then Alek walked me back to my dorm room. When we walked in, all the girls sitting in the room stared at him. I turned to him and gave him a kiss.<br>"You know, I really like that green on you" he said.  
>"Shut up" I told him and kissed him again.<br>"Be ready by 7, ok" he said and left.  
>I walked back to my room still in space from the kiss, that I didn't notice that Amber was outside my room.<br>"Hey, Chloe" she said.  
>"Hey, Amber" I said.<br>"We are going to a party tonight and thought maybe you and your boyfriend might want to go" she told me.  
>"Sorry, but we have plans for tonight, maybe another time" I said opening my door.<br>"Let me ask you, how did you get Alek? For what I heard he's a ladies man and never settled for just one girl" she told me. I know she was trying to get to me and I wasn't going to let her.  
>"Well Amber, I was myself, he was cocky and I was sarcastic" I said.<br>"Now if you excuse me, I have to get ready for my date with Alek" I told her and closed the door. I went to shower and then started looking at what I was going to wear. It took me about 20 minutes to put everything together.  
>I got a strapless black corset, blue skinny jeans, pink skin color leather jacket, a small purse the same color as the jacket, some pumps also the same color as the jacket and some brown flower shaped earrings. I put my hair in a side messy bun and did some light natural make up. At 7 on the dot someone knocked on my door, when I opened I found a very handsome looking Alek. He had on some black jeans and a dark blue button down shirt. Wow! Did he look good.<br>"See anything you like?" he asked with a smirk.  
>"You'll never know" I told him.<br>"You look gorgeous" he said.  
>"Not so bad yourself" I told him. We walked out and again all the girls stared at Alek, but this time he put his arm around my waist and pulled me in.<br>He drove for about 10 minutes and then stopped, we were back at Shakespeare Garden.  
>"Alek, this place is closed" I told him.<br>"Come on" he said taking my hand and pulling me out of the car. We walked to the gate and Alek knocked, then a guy opened.  
>"Mr. Petrov?" the guy asked.<br>"Yes" Alek answered and then the guy opened to let us in.  
>"Just down there" he said pointing down this path.<br>"Alek, how did you do this?" I asked him.  
>"I have my connections" he said.<br>"We could have simply gone somewhere normal to eat" I told him.  
>"Yeah, but I want tonight to be special. Special just like you" he said.<br>We walked down the path that lead to the fountain, as we walked further I saw the most beautiful thing ever! The fountain was lit up with white lights and right in front of it on the grass, was a blanket and a basket.  
>"Alek!" I said "Its beautiful, thank you".<br>"Anytime" he said. When we sat down he pulled out a single red rose and gave it to me.  
>We ate and laughed, the food was amazing. I didn't know that Alek could even cook, let alone that he was a good cook. But I won't tell him, I don't want his ego to get any bigger.<br>"There is still one more thing before we continue our date" he said. While standing up he pulled me up with him. I saw him put his hand in his pocket and pulled a little box out ,before looking back at me.  
>"This is the most amazing night I have ever had and with the most amazing girl. The moment I saw you, I knew that I was falling for you. You are stubborn, hard headed, strong, sarcastic, loving, kind and you put others before you. I just want to give you something to show you how much I love you" he said opening the box and exposing what was inside.<br>"Oh my God, Alek! Its beautiful" I said. I couldn't believe my eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

ALEK's (POV)  
>I was thinking of the best way to give what I got her. So I waited until the end of dinner to do it. As soon as we finished, I got up and pulled her up. I put my hand in my pocket and pulled it out.<br>"This is the most amazing night I have ever had and with the most amazing girl. The moment I saw you, I knew that I was falling for you. You are stubborn, hard headed, strong, sarcastic, loving, kind and you put others before you. I just want to give you something to show you how much I love you" I said opening the box.  
>"Oh my God, Alek! Its beautiful" she said.<br>The look on her face was priceless. Even after everything I told her, I didn't feel completely satisfied. Not being able to explain what I was feeling, because that wasn't even close. I knew she liked it and I was so relieved.  
>She looked at me like I was crazy or something. Her eyes went from me to the box and back from the box to me at least 3 times.<br>"You don't like it? I can get you something else. Something bigger or smaller" I said.  
>"No! No, I love it" she said. I could tell she was really surprised.<p>

CHLOE's (POV)  
>I couldn't believe what he did. It was the most romantic thing anybody has ever done for me. I looked down at the box. Oh my God!<br>He gave me a gold heart shaped locket.  
>"Open it" he told me. I did and inside was a picture of us that we took in the photo booth ,when we went out to the Carnival. And on the other side was something written 'You and me always and forever' it said.<br>"Alek, thank you. But you shouldn't have" I said.  
>"I wanted to" he said. Taking it out and putting it on me. I turned around to make it easier.<br>"Thank you. I love you" I said and gave him a kiss.  
>"I'm glad, but we still have places to go" he said.<br>"Where are we going?" I asked him.  
>"We are going to have some fun" he said smirking.<br>"Alek, we are not going to have sex" I told him.  
>"As much fun as that would be, that's not where we are going. Just trust me, ok?" he said leading back to the gate to leave.<br>I didn't know what to expect, but I trusted Alek and I knew he wouldn't hurt me. When we got to the car, he opened my door. But before getting in I turned to look at him and kissed him. I kissed him softly, but then he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me in closer, making the kiss more passionate.  
>When we got in the car, I got a text from Jasmine.<br>**From: Jasmine.  
>Hey, Chloe were are you?<br>To: Jasmine.  
>I'm out with Alek. Why?<br>From: Jasmine.  
>My mom wanted to see you, but it can wait until tomorrow.<strong>  
><strong>To: Jasmine.<br>What is it about?  
>From: Jasmine.<br>Nothing, just to talk about you staying or leaving.  
>To: Jasmine.<br>Why would she need to know that now?  
>From: Jasmine.<br>To let the pride leader of New York know, if you are going to stay under their watch or not.  
>To: Jasmine.<br>I'll let you know tomorrow. At what time?  
>From: Jasmine.<br>I'll pick you up at 3,is that ok?  
>To: Jasmine.<br>Yes, my class ends at 2:45 and I don't have another one until 5.  
>From: Jasmine.<br>See you tomorrow and tell Alek to behave.  
><strong>I showed Alek the last text and he started laughing.  
>"I am or I'm trying to" he said smiling.<br>"Ok, can you tell me where we are going?" I asked. Then the car stopped.  
>"We are going to play pool" he said getting out. Pool! I don't know how to play that, I hate math. We walked to the front and Alek rented the table for one hour.<br>"Alek, I don't know how to play this" I said as we went to the table.  
>"It's easy, just make the white ball hit the others and put them in the pockets" he said.<br>"Then why do we need to sticks?" I asked.  
>"To hit the white ball, here I'll break" he told me. He fixed the balls inside a triangle and then moved it. Then he hit the white ball with the stick. All I saw was all the balls go in different directions and some went in the pockets on the sides.<br>"See, its easy" he said.  
>"I'm strips, you can be solids" he said and went to hit again. Solids, I would tell myself. I looked while he hit 4 balls in one after the other, he was good. Then it was my turn. I went to hit the ball and I made it bounce, Alek just laughed at me.<br>"If that's how you hit balls, then I would like for you to stay away from mine" he said.  
>"Really? Just like I can be rough, I can also be gentle. But that's your loss" I said. He lifted an eyebrow and I laughed.<br>"Can you show me how to do this?" I asked.  
>"Yeah, here" he said as he made his way around the table to where I was.<br>"Ok, first you need to relax your hand and you need to stand like this" he said as he came behind me and wrapped his arm around me. He made me relax my hands and then put his hands on my waist, to position how I needed to stand.  
>"Is this position for the game or you?" I asked looking back.<br>"Both, but you're still too far" he said smirking and pulling me closer to him. He helped me hit and I got one of the balls in.  
>"Yay!" I said turning around and kissing him.<br>"See, I told you it was easy" he told me.  
>"How about you show me again" I said smiling. It was nice to feel him close to me. Every time he gets near, I feel this electricity flow through me.<p>

ALEK's (POV)  
>She makes me week in the knees every time she smiles at me. I love knowing that I'm the one that put that smile on her face.<br>"I knew you couldn't resist me" I said as I got close to her again to help with her shot.  
>"Please, Petrov don't flatter yourself, you are not all that" she told me.<br>"Really? Then why do you shake when I put my hand here" I said and put my hand on the small of her back. I saw her blush and felt her shiver. Her heart started speeding up. I know that mine is starting to speed up too.  
>"That's just because… uhmmm. Shut up and help me" she said looking down.<br>"Anything you say kitten" I told her smiling.  
>So far this has been the best date ever and we still have one more place to go.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

ALEK's (POV)  
>We finished our pool game and I won of course. But I did help Chloe get a few balls in the pocket. I can feel the effect I have on her, when I touch her or whisper in her ear .But she also knows the effect she has on me. Tomorrow Valentina wants to talk to Chloe about her staying here or going back to San Francisco. Earlier today, Chloe's mom asked the same thing. She also said for us to live together, but I don't think if that's something Chloe wants. If we live together, then we are a couple that sleeps together. And not just in the same bed. Right now, I don't know where we stand. If we will just date until we both feel we are ready to be committed to each other. Or if we are already a couple. After Chloe talked to Valentina, I'll talk to her and see what she wants. I am a little scared to live with her, but I'm more scared to be without her.<br>"What are you thinking about?" Chloe asked me while we walked back to the car.  
>"Nothing, just a few things but they can wait" I told her.<br>"You sure? They looked pretty serious .You didn't say anything since we left" she said.  
>"Yeah they can wait" I told her.<br>"So I guess the night is over" she said.  
>"Who told you that?" I asked her.<br>"Alek, its almost 12" she said.  
>"Yeah and? We still have somewhere else to go" I told her opening her door.<br>"I would ask ,but I know you're not going to tell me" she said.  
>"Smart kitten" I said closing the door.<br>We went to a building and parked on the street. I went over and opened the door for Chloe.  
>"Where are we?" she asked.<br>"Well ,we are some where fun" I said taking her hand making our way to a door that had a big man standing next to it.  
>"Dave" I said.<br>"Alek, nice to see you" he said and opened the door. When we walked in, you could hear the loud music and see all the moving lights. This was a Mai night club, but they liked their Latin flavors so they decorated in a way that you thought you were outside. Wooden tables, palm trees and other plants. It was really nice. They had huge fans in the roof. That would let out a mist of water every 15 minutes.  
>"Do you like it?" I asked her.<br>"It's really nice, I haven't been dancing in forever" she told me. I had to smile.  
>"They played a bit of everything, but they really like Spanish music or Latin rhythms" I told her.<br>"Like Salsa and stuff like that?" she asked me a little worried.  
>"Yeah, but they play Sean Paul and Reggae. Both English and Spanish" I told her.<br>"I'm not that good at dancing those things" she said shyly.  
>"I'll show you" I told her, grabbing her and pulling her to the dance floor. I turned to look at her and she was taking off her jacket. I didn't notice until now, how hot she looked. That corset thingy was making my body heat up. Her skin was exposed and it looked good. Really good.<p>

CHLOE's (POV)  
>"Like what you see" I said smiling. I saw him looking at me when I took my jacket off. Since I was wearing a corset, I thought it looked better for the club then my earlier outfit.<br>"Yeah" he said still looking at me.  
>"So, show me what you've got Petrov" I told him. I was listening to the music. It was Lets get loud by Jennifer Lopez.<p>

If you wanna live your life  
>Live it all the way and don't you waste it<br>Every feelin' every beat  
>Can be so very sweet you gotta taste it<br>You gotta do it, you gotta do it your way  
>You gotta prove it<br>You gotta mean what you say  
>Life's a party, make it hot<br>Dance don't ever stop, whatever rhythm  
>Every minute, every day<br>Take them all the way you gotta live 'em ('cause I'm going to live my life)  
>You gotta do it, you gotta do it your way<br>You gotta prove it  
>You gotta mean what you say<br>You gotta do it, you gotta do it your way  
>You gotta prove it<br>You gotta mean what you say

"Come Alek, prove that you know what you're doing" I said and he chuckled. He danced amazing. I didn't know that he could move like that, I guess it's the cat-like abilities, but the boy got skills. The song kept playing. We were dancing together without noticing, that people were looking at us. I had my back to him and he had his hands on my waist, guiding me to move with him.  
>After that song, they played some Spanish one. But I didn't know it and neither did Alek, so we went to get something to drink. A guy came up to me and ask me to dance, but Alek hugged me from behind and said 'hey' to the guy.<br>"What was that for?" I asked.  
>"He was hitting on you" he told me.<br>"No, he asked me to dance" I said.  
>"Same thing" he told me.<br>"I was going to tell him I was here with my boyfriend, if you would have waited 2 more minutes" I told him.  
>"Sorry, but your boyfriend couldn't wait" he told me. A new song started and he pulled me to the dance floor again. This song I did know and I really love it. Time to start showing Alek my dance moves.<p>

Song playing:  
>Well, woman the way the time cold I wanna be keepin' you warm<br>I got the right temperature fi shelter you from the storm  
>Oh lord, and gal I got the right tactics to turn you on, and girl I<br>Wanna be the Papa, you can be the Mom, oh oh!  
>Temperature by Sean Paul.<br>I turned to face Alek and he was smiling. I got close to him making sure one of his legs was between my legs. And I whispered in his ear: "Now let me show you my moves".  
>I turned around and started to move down. I felt Alek move with me and I thought, it's time for some real game.<br>I got close with my back against him. Really, really close. He got heated. His hands ran up and down my sides. I danced so good, that I felt Alek shiver for a moment when I touched his back. We were dancing really close, there was no space between us. Then my favorite song started: Kat De Luna, Whine up. I started to sing it ,but when I heard my favorite part coming up I turned to face Alek and sang it to him:

Boy keep doing what you're doing get me hot  
>Winding up your body you don't have to stop<br>My temperature is rising, want you more than before  
>It's an animal attraction, whine your body up<br>(Ha Ha Ha)  
>It's the magic on the floor<br>(Ha Ha Ha)  
>I don't wanna wait no more<p>

He looked at me with that smirk on his face and kissed me. We kept dancing and I didn't know how bad we were dancing, until I heard a girl made a really nasty comment about it.  
>I got so mad and Alek saw that. He also heard what she said.<br>"Ignore them" he whispered in my ear. I looked at my phone and said to him that it was 3:30am.  
>"Alek, I have class tomorrow. I need to go" I told him. He just nodded and we left.<br>"Did you have fun?" he asked when we were in the car.  
>"Yeah I did, but you planned a lot" I told him.<br>"Not really, I would have had more but I had to get the locket" he told me. I looked at the locket and smiled.  
>"I'm glad you like it" he told me and grabbed my hand giving it a kiss.<br>"I do, Thank you" I said smiling at him.


	14. Chapter 14

ALEK's (POV)  
>The ride home was quiet, but comfortable. I would look ever so often at Chloe, but she was just looking out her window. I pulled up in front of her dorm room and got off to open her door. Too bad the night was over, but I get to see her tomorrow.<br>"Walk me to my dorm room?" she asked and I just nodded.  
>We walked passed the lady in the front, who wasn't even paying any attention to us. Chloe opened her door and stepped in.<br>"Come in" she told me.  
>I stepped into her room and looked around. She had a small kitchen to the far end on the right. It had a counter top about 1 and a half foot long with the sink all the way to the right near the wall. Then there was also a door in the middle of the wall to the right. I'm guessing that was her closet with a desk next to the door. To my right was another door, which was the bathroom. Then Chloe's bed was next to it, with two night stands on each side and a dresser right in front of me. I was standing in the middle of the room, when Chloe came out of the bathroom. She had gone to change into her pajamas.<br>Wow ,did she look amazing !She put her hair in a ponytail. She had a black shirt that hung off her shoulder and it said 'HOT' really big in the front and black booty shorts. I hadn't even notice my mouth was open ,until Chloe told me to close it. I did.  
>"Sorry, but you look really hot" I said.<br>"Thank you" she told me.  
>"You can't dress like that around me" I told her.<br>"Why? It's just my pajamas" she said looking down.  
>"No, its not. I mean those pajamas are trouble" I told her looking at her up and down.<br>"Why is it trouble? It's just clothes. Alek, can't you control yourself?" she asked. Her looking like that? NO!  
>"Well if you want me to, I can leave" I said walking to the door. She grabbed my arm and turned me around to face her.<br>"I don't want you to leave. I want you to answer the question" she said.  
>"No, I cant" I said looking directly in her eyes.<br>"Then don't" she said grabbing me by my neck and pulled me into a kiss. It started innocent and sweet, but then it got hot and heavy. She had her hands in my hair and bit my bottom lip. I felt a heat go over me. I had my hands running up and down her back. I pulled her closer and the kiss just got better. Our tongues were exploring each others mouth. I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist. I didn't know how, but I moved to the kitchen and sat her down on the counter. My heart was beating so fast, I thought it was going to come out of my chest. I could hear her heart also, beating faster and faster.  
>"Chloe" I whispered between kisses.<br>"Alek" she said out of breath.  
>"I don't want to push you to do anything" I told her.<br>"I know" she said but she didn't pull away. I know that she wasn't ready and I didn't want this to go any further. But I couldn't stop kissing her. Her hands went up and down my chest. I felt all my hairs stand. Then she took my shirt off. I wanted to do the same, but I didn't want to overstep any lines.  
>We broke the kiss to breathe for a moment, but our faces were still close.<br>"I love you" she whispered. And I felt her breath on my lips. I kissed her again softly and gently.  
>" I love you too" I whispered. I started to kiss her neck and I heard a moan come out. I had to smile.<p>

CHLOE's (POV)  
>I know that Alek is the one for me and I want things to go to the next level. But he was right, this was going way too fast. I want my first time to be special and a day I will remember forever. He might not have been my first kiss, but I want him to be the last guy I kiss or do anything with.<br>"Chloe, when you're ready we can do whatever you want. But right now, I know that you're not. And I'm fine with that, I can wait" he said.  
>"Alek, I want my first time to be special and I want it to be with you" I told him.<br>"That's fine, but this isn't the place" he said.  
>"I know, but I want you to know that you mean the world to me" I told him.<br>"You're my life Chloe" he said. I smiled and looked down.  
>"Look at me" he said. I looked up and saw such truth in his eyes.<br>"Alek, I know things got heated, but nothing will happen between us until there is a ring on this finger" I said pointing to my left hand. He smiled.  
>"You're not ready to get married Chloe" he said smiling.<br>"I'm not ready? How about you?" I asked.  
>"Chloe, I want you in every way. If a ring is what you want, then that's what you're going to get. But when you're ready" he told me.<br>"I'm not ready for sex, I'm not ready for marriage. What am I ready for?" I asked. He laughed.  
>"This" he said and kissed me. Thank Basset I was sitting on my counter top, because if that was not the case I definitely would have fallen to the ground. Cause that kiss? It got me really weak in the knees.<br>"Miss. King, you say you're ready for marriage" he said.  
>"Yes I am" I said. But I stopped to think for a moment, maybe he didn't want to marry me.<br>"Ok" he said.  
>"Don't you want to marry me?" I asked looking down and regretting the question once it came out.<br>"Yes I do, but I'm scared you'll say no" he said.  
>"Ask and find out" I told him and he smiled.<br>"I'm leaving, because you have class tomorrow" he said getting up.  
>"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow" I said.<br>"Later on today" he told me smiling.  
>"Yes, later on today. Good Morning" I said smiling back.<br>"Yes it is" he told me and kissed me.  
>When he left I laid on my bed thinking. I want to be with Alek, but did I really want to marry him? He's my mate and I understand that, but being Mrs. Petrov? Just the thought brought a smile to my face. I do, I definitely want to marry Alek Petrov.<br>"I hope he asks me soon" I said out loud before drifting off to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**i dont own the nine lives of chloe king**

CHLOE's (POV)

I waited till class was over to talk to Mr. Garson about the 'project' he told me to do.  
>"Mr. Garson, I wanted to thank you for the advice, it helped out a lot" I told him.<br>"Any time Miss King, but I'm actually surprised to still see you here" he said.  
>"Why is that?" I asked.<br>"Isn't your boy trouble from where you're from?" he said.  
>"San Francisco, yes." I told him.<br>"Shouldn't you be with him there? Or was there more con's then pro's?" he asked.  
>"No, more pro's but I still haven't decided if I'm staying here or leaving" I told him.<br>"Sit" he said pointing to a chair . I sat down and looked at him ,while he sat next to me.  
>"Miss King, when we make a decision, it's usually because we think that it's best and we never give our heart a say in the matter. How about you ask your heart a question. Does it want to go back to its home or is it willing to make a new home here?" he asked.<br>"I love San Francisco, my mom and friends are there." I said.  
>"And here?" he asked.<br>"My education" I said.  
>"Now ,an education you can get anywhere, but what does your heart want?" he asked. I know he saw the look on my face.<br>"I will send a letter to the University and have them transfer you there, so next week you should be able to start" he said.  
>"Thank You Mr. Garson" I said.<br>"Stay in touch Miss King" he told me.

I walked out, I looked at the time and had about 20 minutes before Jasmine picked me up. I ran to the office and talked to my counselor. She told me that she will get back to me with the information I needed by 3 today. When I got back to my room Jasmine was already standing outside the door.  
>"Ready?" she asked, I just nodded.<br>"Where's Alek?" I asked, when we were on our way.  
>"With my mom" she said pulling into a parking lot at a very nice hotel. Figures they would be here. We went to the 10th floor and then all the way to the end. Jasmine opened the door and called for Valentina.<br>"Mom, we're here" she said.  
>"Chloe, its nice to see you again" she said, as she stepped out of a room with Alek right behind her.<br>"Hi, Valentina" I said.  
>"Please sit, we need to talk" she said. I walked into the semi living room that was there.<br>"I know that you want me to tell you where I am going to stay .But up until now, I didn't know where that was. Here or San Francisco. But a very wise person talked to me today and helped me see where it is that I belong" I said.  
>"Chloe ,where ever you want to be that's where you belong" she said. I looked to the side, I saw Jasmine and Alek leaving the room.<br>"Please stay, I want you guys to hear this" I told them, they turned around and sat down.  
>"Where I want to be, is different from where I belong. I really want to stay here and start new, but I belong in San Francisco with you guys and my mom. I know it sounds stupid, but let me try and explain. My brain wants something, to be human, New York, no training. But my heart knows what's right, it knows where I truly belong. With Mai, San Francisco and a normal amount of training. You see, I'm not following my head, but my heart" I said .They looked at me and nodded. Ok, I'll let them know and we will leave on Wednesday" Valentina said and walked out to make her calls.<br>"Chloe, you really just want to be human?" Alek asked. I knew that it would hurt him, but he had to understand too.  
>"Alek, I want to be normal, but I'm not and I'm ok with that. You know why? Because I have you. I don't need to be human, I need to Mai" I said. His face changed, I know that he was happy with what I said.<br>"Ok, so what are we going to do? Your mom wants me to move into your house. Now I'm not saying I don't want to , but I have my own place and I'm fine with that" he said.  
>"I already have that covered, I'm just waiting for a call" I said .And with that my phone rang. She said 3 PM, its only 1:56pm. She's good.<br>"Hello" I said.  
>"Miss King, I have the information you asked for and yes there is some available" the lady said.<br>"Good, is it for 2 or just 1?" I asked. I saw Jasmine and Alek look confused.  
>"They have both, which would you like?" she asked me.<br>"Just for 1, will the paper work be done by Wednesday?" I asked her.  
>"They will be send right now and by tomorrow everything will be set and ready for you" she told me.<br>"Great, Mr. Garson said he had a letter. So please get that as well and tell them I will start Monday morning. Thank You" I said and hung up.  
>"What was that? Closing a deal?" Jasmine asked. I started laughing.<br>"Nope ,just getting my new dorm room in the SFU" I told them.  
>"Chloe, you didn't?" Alek asked.<br>"Yes I did. We are going back ,you will stay at your apartment and I will live in my dorm room, but…" I said extending the last word.  
>"But?" Alek said. "You have to come see me everyday" I told him and he smiled.<br>"Now that I can do" he said getting up and coming over to kiss me.  
>After about one hour or so, Jasmine took me home. Alek stayed to watch some game on TV.<br>"I'll see you later" I told Jasmine as I closed the door.  
>I needed to get my things packed and ready ,plus I had an essay due. And just because I was leaving in 2 days ,doesn't mean I can fall behind. I opened the door and walked to my desk, turning on the light as I went in. I dropped my bag on the floor and saw the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.<br>"Oh Mai God, Alek!" I said out loud. I got a huge lump in my throat from holding back tears.

ALEK's (POV)

I had a surprise for Chloe, but I didn't want to give it to her. I waited until Jasmine left to get her, making sure that no one saw me. I was able to get into her room, before she got out of class. I put everything down and left. I made it just in time as Aunt Val came back from a meeting she had earlier.  
>"Alek, have you talked to Chloe?" she asked me.<br>"No, I was going to talk to her today" I told her.  
>"Do you know if she wants to go back to San Francisco?" she asked me.<br>"No, I don't know. Why?" I asked her.  
>"Well, the pride leader of New York wants to know. You know how this is. The pride that has the Uniter, controls the fate of the race" she said.<br>"But we don't control her, Chloe does what she wants" I said. "Yes Alek, because she is young and still has things to learn. That's why I don't push or put her into hiding .Another pride will, without asking her" she told me. I thought that was wrong.  
>We were in Valentina's room talking so more about what might happen if Chloe stays here. She knew I would stay with her, but that wouldn't be as her protector. Because they might assign her someone else. We heard the front door open and Jasmine talk. After the conversation we had, I was glad that Chloe picked to go back. I was a little hurt, when she said that she wanted to be human. But I understood that it was what she knew her whole life.<br>We hung out a little bit more. Chloe and Jasmine talked about things that went on in San Francisco, while she was gone and I start to watch a game.  
>"Ok, I have to go home and pack before we leave tomorrow." Chloe said getting up.<br>"Chloe, tomorrow around 5 the guys will go and pick up the boxes. So tomorrow night, you will sleep here with us to leave Wednesday morning" Jasmine said.  
>"Morning? I thought we were leaving in the afternoon?" Chloe asked.<br>"Yeah, we were but not anymore" Jasmine said.  
>Jasmine took her to the dorm and I stayed for the game. But then I remembered the surprise and ran out after them. They had left, so I had to run to Chloe's school. As I got close I saw Jasmine driving back, which meant that she just dropped her off. I ran inside and straight to her room.<br>"Oh Mai God, Alek!" I heard her say. Yes! She liked it. Thank Basset, the door was still unlocked. When I opened it, she was standing in front of her bed.  
>"Yes love" I said. She turned around and I saw her eyes watery. "Holy sack of Jesus, you scared me" she said, that made me laugh.<br>"When did you do this?" she asked me pointing to the bed.  
>"While you were in class, you like it?"I asked her.<br>"Like it? I love it, thank you" she said running up to me and giving me a kiss.  
>"I know a really good painter and I gave him a picture of you. I told him how I wanted you to be in it" I said.<br>The painting was Chloe kneeling down next to a black cat, there was a river to one side, the trees in the back and the moon really big to a top corner. I had also put 2 dozen red roses in front of it.


	16. Chapter 16

**we do not own the nine lives of chloe king**

Chloe's (POV)  
>Alek always finds ways to surprise me. I couldn't believe what he had done, because it was the most beautiful thing I saw. I started packing my things and getting my clothes ready. We will leave in 2 days and I still had to meet the New York pride. I told Valentina that I had no interest in meeting them. I knew that they were going to try and convince me to stay with them and I didn't want to disrespect them in any way. But as always, what I say never matters so I was meeting them tomorrow afternoon. I was going to move into their hotel, so the next day we could all leave together.<br>"Did you get the classes and everything fixed?" Jasmine asked me.  
>"Yeah, everything is done" I said.<br>We were sitting in the living room just talking, since we hardly said anything for some time. We thought it would be good, to just spend some good girl time. Alek had left with Valentina, to meet some people that were important for tomorrow's meeting.  
>"I don't get why Alek had to go with them" I said looking down.<br>"Well, Chloe remember that his parents were important people. So usually he will always be wanted somewhere" she told me.  
>"Yeah, I know" I said.<br>"Chloe, I know that being without your mate sucks. But until you guys are married ,you're going to have to deal with it" she told me.  
>"Why do I have to go tomorrow? I remember what you guys used to tell me about the boys of the pride leader. And I don't want drama the day before going home" I told her.<br>"Yeah, I know. That's my biggest worry too. And to top everything off, they aren't boys anymore" she said.  
>"Jasmine, is there a way to change the flight for tomorrow and cut the meeting short" I said.<br>"We need to talk to my mom" she told me and with that Valentina walked in.  
>"Talk to me about what?" she asked.<br>"Where is Alek?" I asked.  
>"They asked for him to escort them to dinner" she told me.<br>"What? Why?" I asked, this was getting me mad.  
>"Well, apparently they knew him since he was little and want to catch up" she said.<br>Everything to her was always business, but I felt something wasn't right. Not in my head, but I felt it in my heart. I know that Alek loves me and he would never cheat on me, but there was no stopping Mai girls from throwing themselves at him.  
>"I want to move the flight up for tomorrow night. I already got some work from my classes and the faster I get started, the less I have to do to catch up" I said. Lying was not right, but I wasn't going to allow anyone to get between me and Alek anymore.<br>"Alright I'll call them and let them know. But we still have the meeting tomorrow" she said.  
>"Fine, can it be a brunch instead? We leave there and go straight to the airport" I said, she nodded and walked to her room.<br>"Chloe ,whats wrong?" Jasmine asked.  
>"She's keeping something from me and it's about these visitors and Alek" I told her.<br>"You heard what she said, they wanted to catch up" Jasmine said.  
>"Yeah, but Alek is also the most wanted Mai guy in America. Any and every girl throw themselves at him. I know I sound like a stupid jealous high school girl, but I don't like it. Neither of us have anything that will show the others to lay off" I said.<br>"Well, I think we can look something up about mating in some of the books my mom brought. We can find out what can be done" Jasmine said. I nodded and then we went to ask Valentina for the books. She questioned us for a bit, but Jasmine said it was to get me a little more prepared for tomorrow. She knew that I had read the books a bunch of times, but I told her that I wanted to review a bit. She just nodded and we ran out so she had no other chance to ask anything else.  
>After about an hour of looking Jasmine was able to find something, but when she was explaining I wasn't really listening. I looked at my watch and it was 10:30. Alek hadn't gotten home yet and that worried me I decided to text him.<br>**To: Alek  
>Hey were are you?<br>From: Alek  
>With the people from London that came. Why?<br>To: Alek  
>Because its tomorrow's meeting is being moved.<br>From: Alek  
>Why?<br>To: Alek  
>If you were here you would know.<br>From: Alek  
>Valentina told me to stay with them and take them to dinner.<br>To: Alek  
>Valentina told us they knew you and ask for you to escort them to dinner.<br>From: Alek  
>No I don't, I have seen them maybe 1 or 2 times ,that's it.<br>To: Alek  
>Whatever Alek, just get here soon.<br>From: Alek  
>Miss me?<br>To: Alek  
>Yes, you?<br>From: Alek  
>Yeah a lot, how much?<br>To: Alek  
>Come here and find out. :D<br>From: Alek  
>Be there soon.<br>**"Chloe, look at what I found" Jasmine said.  
>"Alek will be here soon" I said.<br>"Perfect, because this is something you both need to read" she said. About 20 minutes later Alek walked through the door.  
>"Chloe" he said.<br>"In Jasmine's room" I told him, he came and kissed me.  
>"Please! Don't do that" Jasmine said looking down at the book.<br>"Sorry" I said laughing.  
>"Ok, now read this" she told me pointing to some passage.<br>"What are you guys doing?" Alek asked.  
>"Finding a way that other Mai will know that me and you are off limits" I said, he sat next to me.<br>When the Uniter and her mate become one, they will share a connection deep then any other Mai.  
>"Ok ,but that doesn't tell us anything" Alek said.<br>"Now read this" she said getting another book.  
><em>Once two Mais become intimate, they will let out a specific smell that will allow other Mais to know that they have mated. A male Mai must brand his female with a marking, only known to them. But visible for others to see. The marking must be done during intimacy and with the claws. After marking, the male must lick the marking signifying their engagement. If at the moment, they wish to be married the male must bite the marking right after licking. If in a period of 3 years, the marking has not been bitten. It will fade, informing others that the engagement is no longer.<br>_"So for people to stay away, we need to have sex or be engaged. Great" I said getting off the bed.  
>I want my first time with Alek to be special, not stressed. I know that he was probably with other women when he left, but I wanted to be the last and the most important one.<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

**we do not own the nine lives of chloe king**

Chloe's (POV)  
>We started getting ready for the meeting, it was way too early for this. But I didn't want to waste any more time. I was wearing a white long sleeve shirt, the sleeves got wider as they reached my wrist with a brown belt in the middle. Also some blue skinny jeans, brown leather knee high boots with a 3" heel, gold and silver bangles and a silver necklace with a bow in the middle.<br>"Chloe, are you ready?" Jasmine asked walking into the bathroom.  
>"Yeah, just let me finish my makeup and we are out" I said.<br>"Looking nice" she told me.  
>"Thank you" I told her and walked out of the bathroom while she followed behind me.<br>"Where is everyone else?" I asked.  
>"They left, so we will meet them there" she told me, I nodded and walked out.<br>When we got to the restaurant where the meeting was being held, the guy in the front showed us where the VIP room was. We walked in and saw a few people, more then what I would have expected. I greeted a few people, but I was also looking for Alek. Valentina said hi to us a while back, but I still couldn't find him.  
>"The young Mai are in the other room" Valentina told us. We nodded, said our goodbyes and entered the other room. There was a lot of good looking Mai guys, but not the one I was interested nodded and said hi to a few.<br>"I can't find Alek" I told Jasmine. When I looked to my left, I found Alek but he had a very perky girl hanging all over him. I looked away, but I felt my eyes turn to slits.  
>"Calm down" Jasmine said.<br>"I'm going with the adults" I said walking out.

ALEK's (POV)

I was talking to a childhood friend, Erika. She knew that Chloe and I had finally gotten together and was happy for us. But Erika had a thing for me.  
>"Erika, stop if Chloe gets here. I don't want to be rude" I said.<br>"Alek, come on I know you since we were little" she said playing with my shirt.  
>"You used to know me" I said.<br>"You're still the same cocky guy that flirts with every girl. I heard everything you did in LA" she said.  
>"Yeah, but I did all of that to get Chloe off my mind and it didn't work. I want us to be friends, but if you can't keep your hands to yourself then we are going to have a problem" I said.<br>"You and I problem or you and her problem" she said.  
>"How about you and I?" I turned around to find Jasmine answering her.<br>"Where is Chloe?" I asked.  
>"I'll answer you after" she said.<br>"You must be Jasmine" Erika said.  
>"Look Erika, Alek is taken" she said.<br>"I don't see a ring or anything else" Erika answered her.  
>"Look, they haven't had sex and he isn't engaged. But he is with her and she is my best friend. He is my cousin and I know that he loves her, so you can back off of him or like he said there will be problems" Jasmine told her.<br>"With who?" Erika asked.  
>"With me" we turned to find Chloe behind us.<br>"Uniter?" Erika said a little confused.  
>"You're his girlfriend?" she asked her.<br>"Yes his girlfriend, his mate, his everything" she said, I had to smile.  
>"Whatever" Erika said and walked away.<br>"Don't ever let anyone touch you again, unless its me" Chloe told me while walking to me.  
>"You got it" I said kissing her.<p>

CHLOE's (POV)

The rest of the meeting was pretty quiet, well besides the little outburst we had earlier.  
>"Jasmine you are great" I said.<br>"Why?" she asked smiling.  
>"You stood up for me and defended Alek, thank you" I said hugging her.<br>"Chloe, I know that Alek might be stupid at times. But he will not cheat on you, that guy is crazy for you" she said, I smiled at her.  
>We left about an hour before the jet left. On our way back to San Francisco we played games, told jokes and laughed the whole way there. We got to San Francisco late at night, nobody was expecting me until tomorrow. So we headed to the penthouse.<br>"You want to stay with us or Alek?" Jasmine asked before getting into the elevator.  
>"I don't know" I said.<br>"If you feel more comfortable, you can stay with Jasmine" Alek said. I know he was saying it ,so that I wouldn't think that he was pushing to have sex. Especially after what we read and what happened.  
>"How about I hang out with you for a bit and then see how I feel about it" I said looking at Alek.<br>"Ok" he said. We got dropped off on the 17th floor. Jasmine waved to us and said to call her if we needed anything. Alek opened the door to the apartment and I loved it. It was so him. Neutral colors with a bit of modern to it, such a guy place. It was just like Valentina's apartment, but the rooms were to the left instead of the right.  
>"Let me drop the bags off in the room, make yourself at home" he said walking down the hall. I went and sat in the living room. It had a huge bookcase, but filled with movies and a very large flat screen TV. "Do you want to change or something?" he asked walking back to the living room.<br>"Yeah sure, where is the bathroom?" I asked.  
>"Down the hall ,second door to the right" he said. I nodded and grabbed my carry on bag. I went and washed the make up off my face, pulled my hair into a ponytail and changed to some sweet pants and a tank top. I walked back to where Alek was.<br>"Want something to eat?" he asked.  
>"Yeah sure, what do you have in mind?" I asked.<br>"Chinese" he said. I smiled and nodded. He ordered and came back to the living room.  
>"Here in 15 minutes, let's see what we got on TV" he said flipping through the channels. There was nothing to watch, but then he came across Criminal Minds.<br>"Oh stop!" I said grabbing the control.  
>"What happened?" he asked.<br>"I like this show" I said, he laughed and pulled me in closer to him.  
>We sat on the couch, while waiting for the food to get here. The place wasn't that far, so it should be here soon. We heard a knock on the door and Alek went to answer the door. He came back a few minutes later with the food.<br>"Thank God, I was getting hungry" I said .I opened the containers ,while Alek got the plates. We pigged out, maybe since Alek got too much food. We could feed all of Cuba with the amount he ordered, but we were awake till late so it got eaten anyway. I texted Jasmine to let her know, that I was staying with Alek.  
>We fell asleep on the couch, watching movies. The last thing I remembered was Alek laying down next to me, with my head on his chest and falling asleep listening to his heartbeat.<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

**we do not own the nine lives of chloe king**

CHLOE's (POV)  
>When I woke up I found myself in a bed. How did I get here? Then I looked around, I saw pictures of Jasmine and Valentina. Then there was one of Alek and I. That's when it hit me, I was in his room. But he wasn't. I got up and walked to find a very sleepy Alek on the couch.<br>"Morning" I said smiling at him. He moved a bit and then looked up at me.  
>"Morning" he said.<br>"How did I get in your room?" I asked walking to him.  
>"I took you there last night, when you fell asleep" he said sitting up.<br>"Why? I was fine on the couch" I told him.  
>"Yeah, but it's ok" he said smiling at me.<br>"Alek, you could have at least slept in your bed" I said.  
>"No, I didn't want to overstep my boundaries" he said.<br>"You never do, you're too much of a gentlemen to be a dirt bag" I said.  
>"Hungry?" he asked getting up.<br>"Yeah, crap! I have to go see my mom and call Amy" I said running to find my phone.  
>"Chloe" Alek said. I turned around and saw he was holding my phone.<br>I grabbed it and dialed my mom's number.  
>"Chloe!" she answered.<br>"Hey mom, just wanted to tell you that I will go see you in a little bit. I need to tell you something" I said.  
>"You're here? That's great! I can't wait, see you soon" she said.<br>"Bye" I said and hung up.  
>I went back and dialed a different number. Amy.<br>"Hey Ames, just wanted to tell you that I will be there soon. So you can meet me at my mom's house in about one hour. Love you, Bye" I left her a message.  
>"Ok, now let's eat" I said looking at Alek. He started laughing, before going into the kitchen.<br>"What would you like?" he asked. Then we heard the door open.  
>"Eggs, bacon, sausage and toast please" Jasmine said walking in. I started laughing.<br>"This isn't Denny's" he said.  
>"Damn, then it's no good" I said smiling.<br>"Hey!" he said. Jasmine started laughing and then I joined in.  
>"Ok, eggs and bacon, toast and pancakes" I said. He nodded and started grabbing things from the pantry.<br>"Need help?" I asked. He looked over and smiled.  
>"Yeah, if we let him do it all we'll eat next week" Jasmine said. Alek shot her a look and she smiled.<br>"Ok Chloe, you do the bacon. Jasmine, you do the eggs and I'll do the pancakes" he said. We all went to do our part and in about 20 minutes the food was ready. We sat down to eat and it was quiet.  
>"Everyone was hungry" I said, they just nodded.<br>"So what's going to happen today?" Jasmine asked.  
>"Well, I have to go see my mom and Amy. Then go to the school and get my papers. And the key to my dorm" I said.<br>"And who will go with you?" she asked.  
>"Which ever one of you wants to join me" I said.<br>"Well, I have some things to do .But I wanted to ask you, if you wanted to have dinner with me tonight around 8" Alek said.  
>"Uhmm yes. Jasmine ,do you want to join me?" I asked.<br>"Sure ,maybe after we can go shopping or something" she said.

"What are you guys in school?" Alek asked  
>"Hey, just because we are in our twenties does not mean we can not have a high school moment or day" I said. He started laughing, then got up.<br>"Done?" I asked.  
>"Yeah, you?" he asked. I nodded and he took my plate.<br>"Go get ready, I'll drop you guys off at your moms. I will say hi and go do my things" he said. I smiled and ran off to get ready. I put on some dark blue skinny jeans, a white tank top with a shirt on top that hangs off the shoulder in a see through orange color, some gold flats with 3 flowers in the front, a fat gold bracelet. I walked out to the living room and found Alek ,who was also dressed.  
>"Nice" he said smiling at me. I blushed a bit and turned to get my bag.<br>"Still 16 I see" he said when he noticed I had blushed.  
>"Shut up Petrov" I said as I walked out.<br>We got to my mom's in about 7 minutes, I ran up the stairs and opened the door.  
>"Mom!" I yelled. I could hear her running down the stairs.<br>"Chloe!" she said running to me and pulling me into a hug.  
>"Hi Jasmine" she said. When she saw her come in after me.<br>"Alek" she said. I laughed when I heard her say his name.  
>"Mom, Alek went to New York to get me to come back" I told her. She looked at him surprised and smiled.<br>"Thank you" she said.  
>"We are also kind of dating" I said.<br>"Finally" she said with a smile.  
>"I know, I thought the same thing" Jasmine told her.<br>"Hallo! We are standing right here" I said. They laughed and we went to the living room.  
>"I have to go, but I just wanted to say hi and drop them off" Alek said still standing.<br>"Oh right, I'll see you at 8" I said going to him and giving him a kiss. He pulled me closer to him and put his hand on my lower back.  
>"Bye" he said and waved at everyone else.<br>I turned to my mom and smiled. I was so happy to see her and be with everyone that I loved.  
>"Tell me everything" she said.<br>"No, please not everything" Jasmine said. I smiled at her.  
>I told my mom first about how New York was and everything I saw. Then I told her about what happened between Alek and I. But kept the kissing part to a minimal for Jasmine. All she did was smile and nod her head.<br>"Well, I'm just happy that you are happy. And that you guys are finally together" she said.  
>"I told Amy to meet me here, but I guess she hasn't gotten the message" I said.<br>"No, Chloe. She had some trip to go to with her dad's. So they will be gone until Monday" my mom said.  
>"Oh well, I guess I'll see her at school" I said.<br>"Oh ,she dropped this off though" she handed me an envelope. It was my papers from school and my dorm key.  
>"Oh yeah mom, I got a dorm at school" I said.<br>"You are not staying here?' she asked.  
>"No, mom. I think it is better to have my own place. But you can visit any time you want" I said.<br>"Yeah, kiddo" she said.  
>After about 2 hours of being with my mom, Jasmine and I left to do some shopping. I wanted to get some things for my new dorm. We got back around 4 and that gave me some time to fix things and get ready to meet Alek for dinner.<p>

ALEK's (POV)

After I left Chloe's mom house, I went to get a few things that I needed for my dinner date with Chloe. I wanted everything to be perfect. I went and bought lots and lots of red and white roses. Some candles and some food. I wanted to make her some parmesan crusted chicken with loaded mash potatoes and stems veggies. About two and a half hour later I walked into Zale's. The lady greeted me.  
>"Excuse me ,Miss" I said standing in front of a display that had a very thin and classy looking necklace.<br>"Yes, Sir" she said.  
>"Do you have gold letters to go with that necklace?" I asked.<br>"Yes we do, which one would you like?" she asked.  
>"C and A" I said.<br>"Nice choice, anything else?" she asked.  
>"Yes ,one more thing. I want to get my girlfriend a ring" I said, she smiled at me.<br>"Engagement?" she asked. I don't know which one to get her. An engagement or a promise ring.  
>"Yes, and a promise ring also" I said. She helped me pick out the two rings. Tonight I will give her the promise ring. And when she was ready and I knew that there was nothing that stands in our way anymore. I will give her the engagement ring. I walked out happy, with the 2 rings and went home to start getting everything ready.<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

**we do not own the nine lives of chloe king**

Alek's (POV)

I came home and began to work my magic in the kitchen. After I cooked the food, I set the table for two. While shopping, I came across a tiny, but nice store that sells candles that gave a sweet aroma. I bought a bunch and placed it all over my apartment. My place smelled really nice. The table was set for two, with one single red rose in a vase on one side of my round dining table. The food was ready and I looked once more at my work. It was a gorgeous sight. I was completely satisfied at everything that I set up for our special dinner.  
>I went to shower and change. Chloe was all I could think about, while getting dressed. I still couldn't believe she was finally my girl. I've never been happier,then I am right now. She is amazing. I love everything about her. But lately,I have been thinking a lot about wanting to propose. But I felt now was not the right time. Maybe she wants to finish school first. Well, the most important thing is that she is mine now. I couldn't help but have a huge smile on my face. I looked at the promise ring once more. It was beautiful! It was a 18 karat white gold pave set swirl ring. The lady at the jewelry store told me that there were 62 small diamonds embedded in the ring. WOW<br>I placed the ring back in the box and put it in my pocket. The engagement ring was stashed in my safe.I couldn't let Chloe or anyone else find it. Still in my room, I heard a knock on the door and a very familiar heartbeat.  
>"Hey" I said as I opened the door and saw Chloe standing there. She looked amazing. She had on a white silk shirt that wrapped around her neck, with a dark gray pencil skirt and a shinny thin black belt, open toe black heels with a bow in the front, some ear rings that had small black feathers on them, gold and black bangles, with a gold and black clutch.<p>

"You look amazing" I said as she came in.  
>"Thank you, you look nice too" she told me and smiled.<br>"This way" I said leading her to the table.  
>"Alek, you didn't have to do this. Take out would have been fine" she said.<br>"No, I wanted to cook" I told her.  
>"Thank you,that was really sweet of you" she said while sitting down.<br>We ate while talking and night was going perfect,now I just had to give her the promise ring. But let's wait a little longer.  
>"Dessert?" I asked.<br>"You made that too?" she asked.  
>"No, I don't bake. I cook,but I do not bake" I said smiling at her.<br>"Then next time I will cook and bake for you" she said.  
>"Do you know how?" I asked.<br>"Yeah,my mom can teach me a fewthings, well not my mom but food network can" she said laughing.  
>I had to laugh with her, it was funny. I do remember her mom never cooking,but a lot of take out and pizza.<p>

CHLOE's (POV)

This was really nice,just being able to talk and remember the good old times. It's good to be back home and with Alek, it was very important to me. I know that in New York,I would have made a good life but it's nothing compared to here. I know that he had something else planned, he kept playing with something in his pocket but I was going to let him do things his way.  
>"So, what happens now? Do I say good night and go home?" I asked. I still had about 2 days, before starting school and I wanted to share them with Alek.<br>"No, not if you don't want to" he said looking down.I had to smile,he was so cute.  
>"Ok, but I don't have any clothes to wear." I said.<br>"Jasmine brought some things over earlier,that you had left at her house. I hope that's fine" he said.  
>"Yeah,there should be some pajamas somewhere there" I said.<br>"Ok,but before we do anything else there is still something left to do" he said getting up and walking to me. He kneeled next to me and I almost diead. Thank Basset, he's going to ask me to marry him. I was so happy,I wanted to jump. Forget school, I can finish that even being married. I wanted to be his wife, his everything. I wanted to be Mrs. Chloe Petrov,he took out a box. This is it!  
>"Chloe, I want you to always be in my life. You have no idea,how much it hurt when I left you 3 years at the time I thought I was doing the right thing. I want you to be my wife, but I know that you want to finish school I want to give you this" he said opening the box and exposing the most beautiful ring I have ever seen. Did he just say he wanted me to be his wife,but? Why was there a but?Forget the but!No buts!<br>"Alek, it's beautiful and I don't care about finishing school.I can do that being married to you" I said.  
>"Chloe, this is a promise ring. I want you to have it, let's take things one step at a time. I don't want you to say yes now and then regret it later" he told ,I'll accept his promise ring I'm going to show him that marriage is what I'm looking for with him.<br>"Ok, but why a promise ring?" I asked.  
>"I promise to love you, protect you, cherish you, always be there for you no matter what. Chloe,you are the most important person in my life, you're my world,that will never change. I don't want you to ever think that I will leave you,because I won't. I promise you Chloe King, that I am yours from this day on and forever" he said.I didn't know how to respond,what to say. So I nodded yes and smiled. Those were the most beautiful words anyone has ever said to me.I had a lump in my throat and tears in my eyes.<p>

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" I said hugging him. He put the ring on my finger and hugged me back.  
>We kissed passionately and depply. It was sweet and gentle, but hot and heavy. He put his hands on my hips,while I let mine go through his hair. The moment was perfect,there was nothing that can mess this up.<p>

_Ring, Ring, Ring._  
>His phone rang, we didn't stop making out. But neither did it.<br>"Are you going to get that?" I asked.  
>"No" he said getting back to our kiss, but the phone didn't shut up.<br>"Aarghh! I'll be back" he said and walked to his room. I waited a few minutes and he came out with a very worried face.  
>"Something happened to Valentina.I need to go and help the hunters find out what's going on. Jasmine is going to walk you to your dormroom,ok?I'll pick you up tomorrow" he told me,while opening the door.<br>Jasmine stood there, crying.  
>"Jazz it's going to be ok.I promise I'll find out who did this" he told her, hugging her. The strong well kept together girl,that I know and love so much was not there. But a little girl, crying for her mom.<br>"Jazz,if you want you can stay with me at my dorm room, Wait! I think my mom is out on a business trip. We can go there instead. Alek,we will wait for you there,ok?Call us if you know anything and please be safe" I said to Alek,while giving him a kiss goodbye and walking out with Jasmine.


	20. Chapter 20

**we do not own the nine lives of chloe king**

CHLOE'S (POV)

I didn't like the thought of Alek going to help the hunters,because he could get hurt. Even though he was one of our best fighters, I still couldn't shake off the fact that I was worried. I suddenly remembered that Amy told me about some essay,that was due in a few days.

"Hey,let's go to the dorm first.I need to get some books and start on an essay,that's due for a class" I told Jasmine.  
>"Ok" she said.<br>"Everything is going to be ok. They will find them and everything will be fine" I told her.  
>"Chloe, they can't find her. The car was crashed in a tree,but my mom and the driver were not there" she told me. I didn't ask about the details,because I didn't want her to get all worked up.<br>"Sorry,I didn't know" I said looking down.  
>"It's ok" she said. My phone rang.<br>"It's Alek" I said answering.  
>"Hey,did you find anything?" I were entering school grounds now.<br>"Yeah,we found her. The order went after her,that's when the car carsh. She ran and hid, not something Valentina does well. But it saved her life,but the driver got killed. Where are you?" he asked.  
>"Going to my dormroom to get some books for an essay,before heading to my mom's. Why?" I asked.<br>"What! Chloe,you should have told me" he was mad.  
>"What's the big deal…" I got cut off,when my face hit the wall. My phone fell and it broke.<br>"Chloe!" Jasmine yelled,I turned to look at her and found myself face to face with the man that pushed me.  
>"Pushing women is not a nice thing to do" I said,before he started to punch me. I blocked a few,but everything was going so fast. Jasmine was on an emotional breakdown,so I could see that her fighting was just as bad as mine.I was more focused,so I took down one. But there were at least 6 them. It was just us two,against them,We were totally overpowered. I had to thank Basset,that they didn't have knives or guns with them. Just as I was thinking,I got cut in the arm. Not deep,but enough to let out a good amount of blood.<p>

Jasmine ran at the guy and kicked him in the face, we heard a crack and he was down. Jasmine had a few scratches and cuts. I had more than her,but I was still in good shape. The cuts we got,made me a little dizzy,but we still had to fight. Two guys ran at Jasmine and took her down,but I saw the anger in her face and she recovered fast. The other two ran at me,but I was still a little dizzy. So they punched and kicked me a few times.I lay on the floor with pain all over my body.  
>"Hey! What's going on there?" some guy yelled.<br>"It's your principle" Jasmine said,running at me while the guys ran the other way. We heard footsteps running towards us.  
>"Are you ladies,ok?" he asked.<br>"Yes,we are fine" Jasmine said.  
>"She needs a doctor" he said looking at me.<br>"No, I'm fine, believe me. I'm a fast healer" I said, trying to get up. But I think a few ribs are bruised.  
>"No,stay down.I'm calling 911" he said,pulling out his phone. Jasmine went to tell him no again,but he was already talking to the lady.<br>"Yes,we need an ambulance at San Francisco College, two women were attacked and one is in serious need of medical help" he said.  
>"Ok,thank you" he said again and hung up<p>

"They will be here in 5 minutes" he told us. This could not be good.

ALEK's (POV)

When we left to find Valentina,I was being informed of what had happened. Since we have a few events coming had left to buy a few things and was on her way home. After that,no one knows what happened. She was supposed to be home hours ago and when she didn't show up, a few hunters went to find just found her car crashed into a tree on the side of the road.  
>When we got there,we scanned the area.I picked up on a smell,that had to be Valentina.<br>"I think she went this way" I told a few hunters. They walked out in front of me. After a few minutes,they came back with Valentina. The hunters said that the driver was killed.  
>"Valentina, what happened to you and why didn't you call us?" I asked her,helping her in the car. She was pretty banged up.<br>"I was attacked by two cars,I lost my phone and there wasn't enough time.I ran and hid from the order,because I was out numbered and they had a lot of guns with them.  
>"Where is Chloe?" she asked.<br>"With Jasmine,they went to her mom's house" I told her.  
>"Ok, call her. I have a bad feeling" she said.I pulled out my phone and called her.<br>"Hey ,did you find anything?" she asked.  
>"Yeah,we found her. The order went after her,that's when the car crashed. She ran and hid, not something Valentina does. But it saved her life,but the driver got killed. Where are you?" I asked.<br>"Going to my dormroom to get some books for an essay,before heading to my moms. Why?" she asked.  
>"What! Chloe,you should have told me" I said mad. She should have called me. The order is on the attack tonight and she went to do homework?<br>"What's the big deal…" she said,but the call ended abruptly.  
>"Let's go, NOW!" I said to the hunters,getting in the car and telling the driver to go to Chloe's school.<br>We were not that far,but it took us a good time to get there. I tried calling Chloe,but the call wouldn't go through. My phone started ringing and I saw it was Jasmine.  
>"Where are you? I called Chloe,but she doesn't answer" I said,furious as hell.<br>"We had a problem,but everything is fine. We are on our way to the hospital" she said.  
>"On your way where?" I asked shocked.<br>"Hospital, I'll explain later. Just meet us there" she said and hung up. This was bad. What ever happened,was not going to be as bad,as trying to figure out how to explain that Chloe and Jasmine healed fast.I had to call Valentina.  
>"We have a problem" I said,once she answered.<br>"What,Alek?" she asked.  
>"Jasmine called me and told me that something happened. They were on their way to the hospital" I said.<br>"The hospital? I'm on my way" she said.  
>"You need to rest" I told her.<br>"I'm fine,I'll call in some people and meet you there" she said.  
>Hopefully Valentina could fix this,because we were not going to be able to walk out of there without government help.<br>We got to the hospital.I walked in and asked for Chloe. A nurse directed me to the 4th floor, there I found Jasmine sitting outside.  
>"Jazz,what happened?" I asked.<br>"We got attacked, we were fine. She just needs to rest,but the principle saw us and called 911. We couldn't stop him. Chloe lost some blood,but nothing big" she told me.  
>"I called your mom. She's fine and she said that she was coming here soon" I told her.<br>"Can we see her?" I asked.  
>"Not yet,they are running some test on her" she told me. The doctor came out a few minutes later and told us we could go in and see her.<br>I walked in and found a messed up Chloe laying down. It killed me to see her like that,but her face was getting better as the minutes passed.  
>"What are we going to do?" she asked.<br>"I don't know. Valentina said she was coming" I said,while sitting next to her.  
>"The doctor told us,that the results would be in after a few minutes, I'm guessing that means hours" she said.I smiled at her.<br>We were there for about two hours,before the doctor came back in again with a file in his hand. He had a very confused expression on his face.  
>"Miss King, I looked over your test over and over again. I didn't find anything wrong with you. Even with the smallest amount of blood loss,we can know how much it in your case,it's as if you lost nothing" he said. We all had a shocked look on our face. What were we going to tell him?<p> 


	21. AN

HEY GUYS IM SO SORRY FOR WHATS BEEN GOING ON. EVERY TIME I UP LOAD SOME SENTENCES GET CUT OFF. WE ARE DOING OUR BEST TO FIX EACH AND EVERY ONE OF THEM BUT IF WE MISS ONE IM SORRY. WE WILL TRY NOT TO. I GUESS THERE IS A PROBLEM BETWEEN MY COMPUTER AND THE DOC. MANAGER UPLOADER. LIKE I SAID WE WILL DOUBLE CHECK AND MAKE SURE THAT EVERY THING GETS FIXED... IM SO SO SO SO SORRY. PLEASE KEEP IN MIND THAT ITS NOT JUST HAPPENING TO THIS STORY BUT TO 'HER SECOND PROTECOR' AS WELL.

THANKS FOR KEEPING WITH US AND FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS

LOTS OF LOVE

YUDITH


	22. Chapter 21

**we do not own the nine lives of chloe king**

ALEK's (POV)

I looked at Chloe's face, she was white as paper. What do we tell this guy?  
>"Really? That's strange; I guess I'm a fast healer. No need for me to stay here then" Chloe said getting up.<br>"No, you need to stay here. We need to see how this happened" the doctor said.  
>"Ok" she said and looked at me.<br>"Can she just rest right now, please" I told him, he nodded and left.  
>"What's taking Valentina so long? If she's not here in an hour, we are leaving" I said.<br>"Really? How? I'm on the top of their list, they won't let me out of here just like that" she said. She's right, I had to think of something.  
>"Jasmine, what can we do? If they run any more tests on Chloe, things are going to get worse" I said.<br>"I know. Let me think, ok" she told me. I paced back and forth. There was no way I was standing still, until we figured this out. Valentina wasn't there yet and we couldn't wait. Jasmine said that she would cause a distraction, so I can get Chloe out and then she would meet us outside. About an hour and a half later, they had to change shifts. So we waited, until everything is settled before making our move.  
>"Ok, I'm going in the hall now. Just listen and when I say 'no problem just go' you make a run for it" she said. She stepped out of the room. Chloe got up and started changing into regular clothes; I turned around to give her some privacy.<br>"Ok, you can turn around now" she said. Jasmine had gone and got clothes from the nurses' lockers, thank Basset it fitted Chloe. Some sweat pants and a tank top. I could see her arm and the cut that was there. I got close and ran my finger on top of it.  
>"You, ok?" I asked looking at her.<br>" Yeah, I am fine. I was getting a little dizzy, but nothing that I couldn't handle" she said.  
>"Chloe, I should have known. I'm sorry" I said. It had taken me some time to figure out what the order was doing, but before I jump to any conclusions. I needed to have everyone together and let them know what I thought about their attacks.<br>"Alek, it wasn't your fault ok? Things like this happen. No big deal. I'm here safe and sound ok" she said giving me a kiss on the cheek. I just nodded and started to listen to Jasmine. I could hear people yelling and running outside. Chloe and I stood at the door to get ready.  
>"Miss, are you ok?" a lady said.<br>"Yeah, I am just fine don't worry, it's just some pains that I get here and there" she said.  
>"I think we should get you checked out" the same lady said. I already had the door open and could see them standing over Jasmine at the end of the hall with their backs to us.<br>"No, that's fine. No problem, just go. I'll be fine" she said. Chloe and I made a run for the hall, but got stopped by Valentina.  
>"Get back inside and change now!" she said low, but with authority. We didn't even think twice, we went back to the room and Chloe jumped in the bed.<br>Valentina hadn't come in yet. I guess she was dealing with what Jasmine had done outside. Jasmine came in and I had to laugh. The look on her face was hilarious. It was just priceless.  
>"Shut up, ok. I did the best I could" she said.<br>"i know, we left but got stop by your mom, she told us to come back" I told her.  
>"Yeah, I saw her. I guess not even a crash can shake her down" she said looking at Chloe.<br>"Hey, at least she's home and safe" Chloe told her. After about 45 minutes Valentina came in.  
>"Ok, you'll be ready to leave in a few minutes" she said and walked out. None of us got a chance to say or ask anything. Chloe got up and changed again and then the doctor came in. He gave her some papers to sign.<br>"I'm sorry Miss King. I guess your test got confused with someone else's. We had some tests brought in from another hospital" he said.  
>"It's ok, not a problem" she said smiling at him.<p>

CHLOE's (POV)

I was so glad that everything worked out anyway. If not, I don't know what we would have done. I really would have to get out of San Francisco and change my name. The trip home was quiet, no one said anything. But once we got into the penthouse, Alek let everything out.  
>"How could you have left to your dorm room and didn't call me first to tell me?" he was furious.<br>"I forgot ok, sorry. Won't happen again" I said sitting down next to Jasmine.  
>"No, it won't. From now on where ever you go it's with Alek" Valentina said.<br>"That's not fair, I can take care of myself" I said.  
>"Good, then you should do even better with him around. If he does not have a class with you, you better be where he can see or hear you" she said.<br>"That is fine, but what about you? Shouldn't you get the same protection as me?" I asked.  
>"And why would that be?" She said. She raised her eyebrow. Alek answered my question instead.<br>"The only reason Valentina got attacked, was so all the protectors and hunters would go look for her. With them out of the way, you were left alone. So the order could make their move on you, Chloe" Alek said. We all turned to look at him. He was leaning against a wall with his arms crossed over his chest.  
>"How do you know that?" Jasmine asked.<br>"Think about it, Valentina has never gotten attacked before. Then she gets attacked and on the same night Chloe gets attacked. They knew that once the pride leader was missing, we would run to find her and leave the Uniter unprotected" he said.  
>"They planned all of it" Valentina said.<br>"Stupid Order" I said.  
>"So, what are we going to do now?" Jasmine asked.<br>"Everyone has to have protection. No one is to leave anywhere, without someone with them" Valentina said.  
>"Great" I said looking down. I get to be baby sat again. I sighed deeply. High school all over again. But on the bright side, I get to be with my handsome boyfriend most of the time.<p> 


	23. Chapter 22

**We do not own The Nine Lives of Chloe King**

CHLOE's (POV)

The first day back at school was pretty much the same, me and Alek still had the first class together. When I entered the class and started walking to the desk that I sat at first day next to Alek, I found myself with another girl.

"Hi, um you're in my seat" I said looking at her.

"Sorry no I'm not, I have been here since the second week of school" the girl said, then she looked up and smiled. I followed her eyes and found Alek entering the class room, I was not up for fighting so I just sat in the chair behind them. Alek looked at me and smiled, he passed the girl and sat next to me.

"Hi Alek" the girl said.

"Hi Sarah" he said.

"Aren't you going to sit next to me?" she asked looking at me.

"No, I'm going to sit next to my girlfriend" he said pulling his books out of his bag, the girl looked like she was going to cry but turned around.

"That wasn't nice" I whispered.

"It's the truth, what was I supposed to say. No, because you freak me out with the looks you give me" he said.

"So who else has given you looks?" I asked, he smirked and looked at me.

"Nice. green, brings out the fire in you" he said.

"I am not jealous, I was just asking a question" I said looking forward.

"Sure you were" he said still smirking.

"Shut up" I said looking down and smiling, I heard him laugh and some people turned around and looked at us.

The teacher walked in and said that we were going to have a report due in two weeks with a partner. It had to have a presentation or a video made along with the report its self. The report had to be done on a scientist that had such strong believes that when against what everyone told them and was still able to accomplish their goal and how successful they are now. But the main explanation had to be about their studies. The teacher gave us the rest of the class to research and pick our partner. I walked to the front and got some updates on what I was missing. When I turned around I found 4 girls standing with Alek, now this was getting me mad. I put a smile on my face and went back to sit in my chair but a girl was sitting there.

"Hi, I need to sit down" I said.

"Ok, there is a chair over there" she said pointing across the room. I stood behind her and put my hands on the chair.

"Yeah I see that but I like this one" I said and pulled it out, she stumbled and almost fell.

"What the hell is your problem?" she asked.

"I don't have a problem. You?" I said, Alek was laughing.

"Alek do something about this monster" the girl said, he looked up at her and smiled.

"Ok" he said, he leaned into me and kissed me.

"It's so green, nice color" he said laughing.

"Shut up" I said and kissed him again.

"Your dating, but she's new" another girl said.

"Actually we know each other since high school" I said.

"Sorry girls but I have my partner" he told them, they all looked like kids when they find out there is no Santa clause.

ALEK's (POV)

In class Chloe was cute she got mad when the girls got near me, she even made one of them almost fall on their butt it was classic. The next hour Chloe had free period and I had class so she was with Jasmine. I had the rest of the day free, Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. I only had 2 classes. Tuesdays and Thursdays I had 4. Chloe and Jasmine had the same thing but it was all in different times, I was in class and they weren't. They were in class and I wasn't. Chloe had one class with me and the others alone so thankfully I was about to sit near her classes and watch her.

"Hey Alek" Jasmine said sitting down next to me.

"Hey Jazz, why aren't you in class?" I asked.

"The teacher let us out early, he's not going to be here for the next two days so we have a free period" she said.

"Nice, so you're going to help me watch Chloe?" I asked.

"Maybe, I'm not sure just yet" she said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well my mom just told me about some of the prides coming here next weekend and she needs for me to help arrange the event" she told me.

"Why are they coming?" I asked, I didn't understand we already had a party to introduce the Uniter why were we going to have another.

"They want to talk to Chloe and check up on her safety. Some have new Mai's and they want them to get to know her" she said.

"Try and win her to go with them" I said correcting her.

"Kind of" she said looking away.

This isn't good how, many times are the other prides going to try and get Chloe to go with them. This isn't the first but it might be a little harder. They had a party when I was away and Jasmine told me that everything went fine, because Chloe was strong I hope together we can get through this.

"Thanks for telling me" I said.

"Tell you what?" Chloe asked.

"Nothing important" I said smiling at her.

"Ok, you ready?" she asked.

"Yeah, let's go. Jasmine, tell Valentina that I'm going to be with Chloe all day" I told her before walking over to Chloe and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Well, we haven't had any us time so I thought today would be good to catch up" I said smirking at her.

"Ok, I'll bite" she said smiling.

We got to my car and drove for about 15 minutes, before I started to park. I needed today to be great, I had to tell Chloe what was going on so we can decide what we would do about it or what she would do about it. I thought it would be nice to have a picnic at the park and then walk around a bit before going to the beach where I had something else planned.

"Alek, you didn't have to do this?" she told me when I walked her over to where the blanket and food was.

"Chloe I wanted to, you mean a lot to me and I don't tell you enough times" I said looking at her.

"You show me with your actions and that's enough for me" she said.

"To me it's not, I want to show you that I'm always going to be here for you" I said.

"I know and I love you" she said.

"I love you too" I said leaning in and giving her a kiss. Her lips where sweet and tasted like strawberries; I felt her wrap her arms around my neck and pull me into her more. We pulled away to breathe and then looked at each other. We can deal with the whole party issue later, right now I just want to enjoy this moment with the love of my life.


	24. Chapter 24

CHLOE (POV)

I wasn't sure how this was going to happen, the party and dealing with the prides. Jasmine and I talked about it the only reason they are doing this stupid things is because who ever controls the Uniter, controls the faith of the Mai. No one controls me, I was my own person and if they don't like it then to bad this is the Uniter they have. I went to find a dress with Amy and Jasmine, but I was out of luck until I walked pass a rack and spotted the most beautiful red strapless dress.

"Guys look" I said calling them over

"Wow Chloe its amazing" Jasmine said, Amy squealed

"Ouch, that hurt" Jasmine and I said

"Ok did you find yours?" I asked Jasmine

"Yeah look" she showed me this gold color dress, it looked almost Egyptian

"I love it" I said, we went to pay and then left to eat and then went to the apartment. Since we had the week off from school I told my mom I was going to stay at Jasmine's. She knew that Alek lived down stairs but we were adults and there was no problem with that as long as there are no babies.

"Ok, so tomorrow my mom is going to meet with the prides that are coming in so we have to entertain the sons and daughters while mommy and daddy talk" Jasmine said

"Do you know who's coming?" I asked

"New York, nasty. Seattle, nice. Ohio, no way. Montana, pass" she said

"Ok? Explain" I said, Alek walked in as we got comfy on the couch

"Explain what?" he asked giving me a kiss and sitting next to me

"The prides coming" Jasmine said

"You do it, your nicer" he said

"Well New York, they think they are better then every other Mai. The guys are into them selves, they think gods come after them. Girls are sluts and will kiss any and every one just to have fun. Ohio, well the guys don't care if your dating, waiting to be married or married. They will come after you, Alek punch one in the face because he tried to grab my butt" she said

"No way they touch me and I will throw them out the first window I see" I said

"Don't worry they will start nice and if you give them pass they will eat you alive" Alek said

"Good thing you guys are there" I said

"Montana, there is nothing wrong with them but they smell like a horse or a jackal" she told me

"Come on last time we had to get together with them, they milked a cow in the living room" Alek said

"Oh Mai god really?" I asked laughing

"Yeah it wasn't nice" Jasmine said

"Seattle?" I asked

"They are nice nothing to worry about them, they will help us keep every other hand off" Alek said

"Good nice to know we have some one on our side" I said

"Ok now training and bed our day starts early tomorrow" Jasmine said

"Great" I said

We went and changed into training clothes but this time it wasn't as bad, we ran and jumped over things before stopping.

"We need to keep it light my mom said she doesn't want Chloe looking like something the cat dragged in" Jasmine said

"Thanks" I said

We started our way back but Alek stopped us and said for us to get some thing to eat and walk the rest of the way. We got to the apartment and Valentina was sitting on the couch waiting for us.

"Jasmine, Alek, Chloe please sit down for a moment" she said, we nodded and took seats around her

"Tomorrow is the party with 4 prides, now I take it that Jasmine told you about who they are" she said looking at me, I nodded

"Good, now I have something to add. The prides know about you and Alek, they will be watching closely the two of you. I have heard that if anything seems out of place they will call the Court and ask for Chloe to be moved to another pride" she said

"What? Why would anything seem out of place?" I asked

"Some think that we arranged for you and Alek to get together so that no other pride can motivate you to go with them" she said

"That's stupid" Alek said

"Mom, what are we going to do? You know how they New York pride is, even if they don't see anything wrong with their relationship the guys are still going to give a try at Chloe" Jasmine said

"Yes they are but I have already talked to the Seattle pride leader and they are going to help in that department" Valentina said, I looked at her not believe that some one can be so stupid.

"Come on let's look at this differently, we just need to make they believe that we are in love" I said giving a side smile to Alek

"Yeah shouldn't be that hard but how can they believe that I can be in love with a stubborn hard headed girl" Alek said looking at me

"Yeah I know and me with a cocky self absorbed small brain guy" I said

"Kids, kids. Now, now lets play nice" Jasmine said, we all looked at each other and start laughing

"Valentina don't worry we wont mess with us, there is no way they will find anything wrong with our relationship. Its real, we are in love" I said looking at Alek

"Yes we are" he said smiling at me. Jasmine, Alek and I started laughing before Valentina started talking again.

"Ok then this should be a easy party. Make sure you are there on time and please Alek I know your protective of Chloe but there will be others helping you keep it under control" she said looking at him

"As in control your jealous level" I told him smiling

"Ok, ok I get it" he said putting his hands up.

We talked a little longer about the party and how it was going to be, Valentina said that before I enter they would announce me and Alek would be waiting at the bottom for the stairs for me. When I reach him we would have to walk to the dance floor and start the party by doing the first dance. Only problem there was that I wasn't very good at dancing and I didn't want to make a fool out of my self.

"Valentina there is a bit of a problem" I said

"What is that?" she asked

"I don't know how to dance" I said

"You go clubbing don't you" she said

"Yeah but dancing like tango and slow dancing no I don't know" I said looking down

"Not a problem, Alek can show you today" she said

"Today?" I asked

"Yes the party is tomorrow night" she told me, I had forgot it was tomorrow

"That's right" I said

She smiled at me and then got up, we said our good nights and went to get ready for bed. Alek asked me to stay with him tonight so I got my bag and when down to his apartment.


	25. Chapter 25

ALEK (POV)

Chloe needed for me to show her how to dance, once we got to my apartment she left to drop her bag in the room.

"Ok now it's really easy all you need to do is follow me. The guy always leads" I said, she nodded

I started to show her how to hold her frame and how to stop looking down at her feet, we practiced for about 2 hours before I noticed the time

"It's 11:45, we need to go to bed" I told her

"Thank Bassett I am tired" she said smiling, we walked into the room. She jumped into bed while I changed in sweats.

"Night Chloe" I said while climbing into bed

"Night Alek" she said

The next morning I woke up and found Chloe still sleeping, I heard my phone ringing in the living room.

"Yes, Jasmine" I said picking up my phone.

"Morning Alek, is Chloe up?" she asked

"No" I said

"Well then wake her, we have a lot to do today and we need to go to the airport" she told me

"Ok, we'll be ready in 30 minutes" I said hanging up, I could hear Chloe's heartbeat picking up so I knew she was about to wake up. I went to brush my teeth and change clothes.

"Morning Love" I said once I walked into the room

"Morning, how long have you been up for?" she asked looking at me

"Just a few minutes, Jasmine called she said that we need to get going" I told her

"Ok, let me get ready" she walked to the bathroom and then walked out again

"What do I wear?" she asked

"Casual clothes, we are going to take this people to eat and then to the hotel before heading home to get ready" I told her

"Will Seattle be there?" she asked, I knew she was scared about what Valentina said yesterday

"Yes they will" I told her and gave her a kiss on the head

"Ok be out soon" she said. After about 5 minutes Chloe was out and dressed, she had on a orange tank top, jean shorts with a brown belt, brown sandals and her hair was in a pony tail.

"You look nice" I told her giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you" she said smiling, we walked out and met Jasmine down stairs by the car.

"So where are we going?" Chloe asked

"My mom called me before going into her meeting, she said that the brats should be arriving already so we are going to get them" Jasmine told us

"Amazing, a whole afternoon with them" I said

"Yeah my thought exactly" Jasmine said, we got in the car and left to get the pride leaders kids.

Once we were in the airport we walked to the gate and waited for them to come out, after a few we saw a large group of young people come out.

"There they are" I said pointing in their direction

"Yeah that's them" Jasmine said, we got up and walked to them

Seattle had come out first so we greeted them with some hi's and hugs. The rest was just a nodded and a hi from far.

"Chloe this is the Seattle pride, we have from oldest to youngest. Daisy 26, David 24, John 20 and Carmen 16. New York pride we have Nicole 25, Dan 24 and Stacy 18. Ohio Pride we have Diana 20 and Jason 16. Montana Pride we have Sam 18, Grace 17, and Amber 15. Everyone this is the Uniter" Jasmine said

"Uniter, so nice to meet you. We have heard rumors about your beauty but they were cut short" Dan said. This guy never cared about the age, he was more for the body and that's it. I looked at Chloe, I knew I had to control my anger and these guys were going to do the best they can get me on a rampage.

"Thank you, I guess" Chloe said a little confused

"Lets go" I told them, Chloe grabbed my hand and we walked out to the car.

Once we got in the car the ride was quiet, with a few words said here and there. At the restaurant we got off and got a few looks our way.

"Diaz reservation" I told the guy in the front

"Yes, we have been waiting for you your table is this way" the guy said leading us to the back.

"Your waiter will be here shortly" he said before walking out

"Now Chloe, let's talk about you. How are things for you here?" Jason asked

"Well it's been great. Alek, Jasmine, and Valentina have been wonderful. They have helped me through this whole understanding of being Mai" she said

"I bet you losing a life was hard?" Jason asked

"It hurt but it was something that could not be avoided" she told him

"Chloe, how are the clubs here?" Grace asked

"Good, I haven't been to a Mai club yet but the human ones have really good music" she answered

"We have to go" Grace said

"How long will you guys be here?" Chloe asked

"Until Monday" Nicole told us, damn we have to deal with them so long.

CHLOE (POV)

I know Alek didn't like some of the questions that they were asking me and the fact that they were going to be here a lot longer then what we thought. Today is Saturday and they leave Monday god 2 days with these people. I hope Valentina didn't promise that we would entertain them all this time, but knowing her she did.

"So Chloe you think you might like to save me a dance, you know if we get the change to go out" Jason said

"Well Jason right? I have a dance partner already but thanks for offering" I said, this guy looks like some one that is a one, two, three kind of guy. He comes in, gets what he wants, and gets out.

"Right, your with Alek" he said giving a disappointing look

"Yes I am and I am very happy" I said looking at Alek and smiling

"Now, wouldn't you prefer some one better looking" Dan said, has this guy lost his mind

"What's your problem?" Alek asked getting heated already

"I don't have a problem, but I guess you don't like people stating the truth" Dan said, ok this conversation is over and done. All we ordered were our drinks and I don't think that we will reach the meal without some one killing them selves.

"Alek, relax" I said looking at him

"Yeah Alek! Relax" Dan said smiling

"You, I don't understand how people in New York work but here we respect each other. You may not know me but I don't jump from one guy to another. Me and Alek are in love, believe it or not. I don't care, its not my problem. So for any of you that think you might make a pass at me and I will just melt your wrong, there is only one man and ONE Mai that my eyes, my heart, my soul, and my everything are for and that is Alek Petrov" I said making sure it was clear.


	26. NOTE!

CHLOE (POV)

We went home after that, with out any one saying a word. Once at the apartment Jasmine went to the office, I was guessing to talk to Valentina.

"Chloe" Alek said, I had started to walk into the kitchen

"Yes" I said turning to look at him, he was standing in the living room

"Everything you said" he started but I cut him off

"Everything I said was true, now if you don't feel that way I understand" I said not moving from where I was

"Chloe, I love you and I feel the same way you do" he said, I had to smile

"Ok" I said blushing a little bit, he walked over to me

"Its amazing how after years I can still make you blush" he said with a smirk on his face

"Ok Petrov, your not that good" I said looking at him

"Yes I am" he said

"No, your not. I can do better much much better" I said

"You think, King you have never made me blush" he said, I got closer to him and pressed my hand on his chest

"Petrov making some one blush is child's play, I play the big boy game" I said

"Really? And what is that?" he asked

"Well when I can make you stutter and forget an answer to something, then that makes me better" I said getting closer to him. I could hear his heart beat picking up and he swallowed hard, I had to use all my will power not to laugh.

"Chloe…" he stopped and looked at me

"Yes Alek" I said making my lips stop just inches away from him

"I wont…" he stopped again and looked at me

"You wont what?" I asked smirking

"I cant…" he never finished, I stepped back and laughed.

"I told you, I am better" I said walking to the living room.

"King I will get you back for that" he said from the kitchen but never made the effort to move

"Ok, I'll be waiting over here" I said sitting down

"What are you guys fighting about?" Jasmine said stepping out of the office

"Nothing" Alek said getting water

"How I can make Alek stutter" I said smiling

"Alek? Stutter? I have to see that" she said sitting next to me

"I did not stutter" he said

"No he forgot what to say, you see he made me blush but I made him forget his words" I told her

"Really? The Alek Petrov got shocked by a girl" Jasmine said

"Yeah I never thought I would see the day, but hey I never thought I was Mai either" I said about to laugh

"Ok I talked to my mom about how the lunch went" she said

"Yeah" I said

"She wasn't shocked, she said they would pull tricks like that" she told us, Alek had already started making his way to the living room by that time

"So what are we going to do?" I asked looking from Alek to Jasmine

"Well I'm not sure yet" he said looking down

"Jasmine, anything?" I asked

"Sorry Chloe I got nothing" she said

"So let me get this straight, these people are going to do everything they can to make it look like I shouldn't be here and you guys cant come up with anything to counter attack all the dirty tricks they are going to do" I said getting frustrated.

"Chloe I know how it sounds but we need some time to think" Jasmine said

"Ok, while you think I am going to my dorm" I said standing up

"That's not a good idea" Alek said

"Why not?" I asked

"Chloe please just give us some time" Jasmine told me standing up

"Fine have all the time you need. I am going to my mom's" I said

"Please let me walk you or drive you" Alek said

"Fine" I told him and then I walked out. I was so made something needed to be done with these people. If they think that they can play tricks like that here and get away with it, they were wrong.


	27. Chapter 26

CHLOE POV

I know I shouldn't be mad at them, its not their fault. Something needs to be done and soon who knows how these days will play out. I remembered that they said for us to go dancing, Ashley I think was her name or it could have been Grace. I don't remember I just know it was one of the girls closes to my age, I had given them my number so that they could call me to set up a date to go.

_Ring, Ring, Ring_

My phone started to go off in the car, but we were already at my house. I looked down and saw that it was a strange number, I looked up at Alek and then answered

"Hello?" I said

"Hi Chloe, it's Grace from the Montana pride" she said

"Hi Grace" I said

"I just talked to my parents and they said it would be fine for us to go out dancing tomorrow, I talked it over with the other prides and they agreed also" she told me

"I would have to talk to Valentina and see what she says about that" I told her, I knew Alek heard her

"Ok, talk to her and let me know. We are all dying to hang out, I know the guys acted like jerks today at lunch but that's just their way for messing around" she told me

"Well we don't play around like that, Grace I don't know the reason your parents gave you to come but for what are informed each of the pride leaders here and trying to see if I belong in this pride or not. Don't get me wrong some of you seem like great people but others don't and I love my pride" I told her

"Yeah I see, you guys are not really related and you act more like a family then the rest of us do" she said

"We trust and protect each other" I said stepping out of the car

"Yeah I wish we had that, don't get me wrong we will back each other up but not like that" she said

"Yeah will we will die for each other, that's how we are here. I know I can trust them and they can trust me. We work together, we might not agree all the time but we are family" I said standing in front of my door.

"Chloe, we don't want to get in the way of that but my parents think that it was irresponsible of Valentina and your protectors to have let you lose a life like that" she said

"Grace, do you know how I died?" I asked her

"No, I don't" she said

"Ok, tomorrow I want u to meet at the park near my house at 12. I will tell you my story and you guys will make up your own mind" I said

"Ok, I'll call them" she told

"Bye" I said and hung up, I went to open the door when I heard a shuffle from behind me. I turned and found Alek standing there

"What?" I asked

"You want to meet with them again?" he asked looking down

"Alek, if they know why I died or how I died maybe we can get them on our side" I told him

"You think it might work?" he asked

"I don't know anything but Grace seems willing to listen lets see if the rest of them will to" I told him

"Ok, so your going to stay here tonight?" he asked

"No, I'm going to get something's, talk to my mom and then I'll head to Jasmine's house. We can talk there, I'll see you in about 2 hours" I told him while stepping into the house

"See you Chloe" he said before turning and walking away

"No kiss? That's a first" I said

"Well if you want one that bad" he said with a side smile while walking back up to me

"Don't flatter your self, your kisses aren't all that" I said

He crashed his lips to mine, so I lied his kiss made me weak in the knees but I wasn't going to make his ego bigger. I put my arms around his neck and he put his hands on my hips, I pulled him closer to me. This kiss was filled with love and affection I could help but feel everything he felt and I loved every minute of it. But we had to pull away, I hear my mom coming down the stairs and we needed air.

"That was all that" he said

"I guess you got better" I said laughing

"Oh Miss. King I believe you have challenged me" he said

"I believe my dear Alek that I have, see you later" I said and closed the door behind me

ALEK POV

I walked back to my car think about that kiss, I showed her all the love I could through it and she answered back the same way. Once at the penthouse, I went to see Jasmine and tell her what had happened.

"Hey Jazz, Grace called Chloe" I told her

"What did she say?" she asked sitting on the couch

"Well they talking about going out dancing tomorrow night" I said sitting next to her

"What did she say?" she asked

"She needed to talk to Valentina first" I said

"Talk to me about what?" Valentian asked

"Chloe, will be here later and she should be the one to tell what she has planned" I said

"Ok, now I was able to talk to the Seattle pride and they agree that Chloe does belong here" she said

"Good, glad some one does" I said

"But… the rest of them do not, but since it we have laws that need to be followed we actually have something that can help us" she said

"What's that?" I asked

"The fact that you and Chloe are in love, they cant separate mates" she said

"But we haven't mated" I told her

"No you haven't but you have the mark of the Uniter" she said semi-smiling

"Valentina I don't have any mark" I said looking at her

"Look at your left wrist" she said, I looked down and there light but visible was an image of Basset in the form of a birth mark.

"When?" I asked more to my self but out loud

"The first kiss you guys had, your first true love kiss" she told me

"Does Chloe?" I asked

"She has one same as that one but in the right wrist, you guys might not have noticed because its still forming and its light" she said

"So that means?" I asked  
>"That means that you're her mate and she is yours, it took us some time but we found it. There is more but I think you guys should hear the rest together and read it for your self" she said standing up and walking back to her office<p>

"Jasmine, did you know?" I asked her

"She was in the office this whole time, I heard her talking on the phone but I didn't know what they were talking about" she told me

"Well I guess we have to wait for Chloe" I said and Jasmine nodded.


	28. Chapter 27

**HEY GUYS I WILL SAY OFF THE BACK I DID NOT CHECK THIS CHAPTER FOR GRAMMER ERROR, SORRY :( I WANTED TO POST THIS CHAPTER US AS SOON AS I FINISHED BECUASE I PROMISED SOME ONE THAT I WOULD DO IT FOR THEIR BIRTHDAY BUT I WAS NOT ABLE TO. SORRY FOR THAT ALSO, BUT HERE IT IS AND I HOPE YOU LIKE I HAVE BIG PLANS FOR THSI STORY, THERE WILL ONLY BE A FEW MORE CHAPTERS BUT IF I KEEP GETTING GOOD REVIEWS I MIGHT JUST MAKE IT A LITTLE LONGER.**

**HAPPY VERY LATE BIRTHDAY PAUPAU730... WISHING YOU THE BEST! :)**

* * *

><p>CHLOE POV<p>

I had spend some time with my mom, since I hadn't seen her in such a long time. Being the Uniter and a college student was hard.

"Chloe, is everything ok?" she asked

"Yeah everything is fine" I said giving her a smile

"Is it about the Mai or the Order?" she asked, a few years back I told her who I was and everything that went with the territory.

"No mom it has nothing to do with Mai stuff or the Order, well I guess it is Mai stuff" I said

"Talk to me kiddo, what's going on?" she asked

"Well some prides are here and they are trying to prove that I don't belong with the San Francisco pride" I said

"Then who do you belong with?" she asked

"Mom this is complicated, they want me to leave San Francisco and join their pride" I said

"How do you feel about that?" she asked

"Well I don't like it just because I'm Mai and the Uniter doesn't mean others make the choice for me. I like it, I like Valentina and Jasmine, my love life just got good" I told her

"Talking about love life, how is Alek?" she asked

"He's fine, he's helping me through this" I told her

"That's good, I'm glad your together. Sweetie it killed me when I would ask you if you knew anything about him when he left. I could see you heart break in your eyes when you would say no, those nights crying my heart would shatter" she told me, thank god that Alek was with Valentina because if he would hear this his ego would explode.

"Mom remember Mai hearing" I said

"Oh god is he here?" she asked

"No, he's waiting for me at Valentina's. Well at least I hope he is" I said looking around

"Ok, go kiddo I know you need to take of things" she said, I gave her a smile

"Thanks mom, are you going to be home tomorrow?" I asked

"No, I leave in the morning for a business trip" she told me

"How long will you be gone?" I asked

"About 5 days, Chloe please don't fall behind in school. I know Mai things can be a little stressful but don't let it affect your grades" she said

"Yes mother" I told her laughing

"Bye" she said

"Bye mom" I said before walking out, I pulled out my phone to call Alek. After about 3 rings he picked up.

"Hey Chloe" he said

"Hi, I'm on my way there" I told him

"Ok, I'll meet you half way" he said before hanging up, it only took him8 minutes to meet up with me

"How was the conversation with your mom?" he asked smiling

"Oh my god, were you there?" I asked looking at him with wide eyes

"No, I was with Jasmine" he said laughing

"Oh, it was fine" I said, once we got the apartment we made our way to the 18th floor. Alek opened the door, Jasmine and Valentina were already sitting in the living room.

"Hello mi familia" I said

"Hey Alek said you needed to talk to us" Jasmine said, Alek and I had sat down in the love seat.

"Yeah first Valentina, Grace called me and ask if we can go out dance tomorrow night. She had already talked to the other kids and they all agreed to go, I told her I had to ask you" I said

"That's fine as long as you go to a Mai place" she said

"Ok, now the next thing I am going to meet up with them tomorrow around 12. I want to explain to them how I lost my life and a little about me, maybe that way they might understand why this is such a stupid thing and they might back us up" I told her

"Well Chloe if you think it might work go ahead but don't be surprised if some don't agree with you after you talk to them" Valentina told me

"That's fine, I will understand if they don't but for at least I can try" I said

"Alright, I have some news for you" she said

"Oh, what is it?" I asked sitting up straight

"I think we might have found a loop hole about them trying to take you" she said

"What? Really?" I asked

"Yes, the Seattle pride and I have been doing some research and we found something. They cant take you away from your mate but there is a catch" she told me

"There always is" I said, Alek started laughing quietly but we could still hear him

"If you look at your wrist you have a mark, better you have a birthmark of Basset" she said, I looked at my wrist and there it was light but visible

"Wow, that's strange" I said looking down

"Alek has one too, when you guys had your first real kiss that was full of love those marks started to form. There are abilities and other things that will come later on but for right now that is to show you guys are mates. It something that only happens with the Uniter, now the catch is there the bond between you two is weak. You guys need to be intimate for that bond to get stronger and reach its maximum strength" she said

"Wait we need to have sex?" I asked

"Yes, the longer its stays light the better chance there is of breaking it" she said

"So basically how long do we have?" I asked

"About a month maybe less" she said

"Maybe less? That's great. How do you know?" I asked

"It states that once the Uniter has found its mate and they have shared their first real love kiss the mark will present its self, after the mark is formed there will be a period of 2 cycles; meaning 2 months. I figured that when you guys saw each other in New York was when the kiss happened. Am I right?" she asked, Alek and I just nodded

"Good, so its been about a month already" she said

"Great, just great now I'm being told when to have sex and not by a person but by a book" I said getting up and walking around the living room. This is crazy, I mean I would love to be with Alek but when we are ready and when we want to do it.

ALEK POV

Ok hold up we have to sleep with each other, that's Valentian's idea? Now don't get me wrong I want to be with Chloe, I would for her to be completely mine but when the time is right. This does not seem like the right time, something like that has to planned and made perfect. With a girl its always about the romance, how are we suppose to have that magical night when we are being told to do it?

"Valentina there is no other way?" I asked

"No Alek there isn't, this is the only way. Unless you want to leave Chloe" she said looking at Chloe, who was still walking around the living room

"No I don't want to but that is something that is suppose to happen on your wedding night and definitely not something everyone is suppose to know about" Chloe said

"Ok I have given everything I can and I have pulled every resource I have to find this out. I gave you want it says to be done now you decide if you want to do it or not, just remember that that bond you shear now will be broken if nothing happens" she said

"If its broken can it be…" Valentina cut Chloe off

"Once its broken, its broken you can forget about being each others mate. Basset only gives you this once" she said before standing up and walking away. Great please don't add pressure!

"Chloe can we talk?" I asked her

"I'll just leave you guys" Jasmine said

"No, we are going to my apartment" I said standing up

"Jasmine be ready for tomorrow at 12, we are meeting these people at the park by my house" Chloe said

"Not a problem, I'll see you there" Jasmine said

We made our way down to my apartment in silence, I guess we are trying to process everything that has been said to us. This is big, its not like asking for us to pick a color for a wall. If we don't mate then our bond is broken and we cant get it back, if we mate then ever one is going to know and that is something privet. I don't want my parents to know my personal life, my mom when she found out I was sleeping with someone cried for over an hour. That is an emotional stage that I do not want to go through again, my dad gave me 'the talk' about being safe.

"Alek?" Chloe called my name getting me out of my thoughts

"Sorry I was thinking" I said, we sat down on the couch once we got inside

"Chloe what do you think?" I asked her

"Alek I don't want to leave but I don't think its fair that we have to sleep together" she said

"I understand and I would never make you do something your not ready for" I said

"Wait are you a virgin?" she asked me

"Sorry to tell you Chloe but no" I said

"Figured" she told me

"How?" I asked looking at her

"Your guy by the age of 15 he's not a virgin" she told me

"That is a nice theory but I lost mine the year after I got here" I told her

"With Mimi" she said, I knew it wasn't a question so I didn't answer. It was with her and it was a stupid choice that I wish I could change.

"No answer needed, now what do you think?" she asked

"I think the same, we shouldn't be forced to do something that we might not want to do now. I don't like people knowing my personal life, and doing this people will know" I said

"Me either, I don't want my mom to know anything about my personal life" she said, we sat there debating for a while longer on how this could end up. There was no way I was going to let them take Chloe but there was no way we were going to let this bond brake either. We had a hard choice to make and we were nowhere near making a choice.

"Ok, let's go to bed we have a long day tomorrow" I said getting up

"How about this you make a list of pro's and con's on doing and not doing it, I'll do the same. At the end of tomorrow we sit and review our list see which side won" Chloe said

"Ok, that sounds high schoolish but I guess its something we can do" I said

"Good, I'll see you in bed" Chloe said giving me a kiss before walking to the room. I went to the bathroom and washed up before heading to bed, we needed to decided what was going to be done and that didn't let me sleep or for at least not a good sleep. Tomorrow we will meet with the brats and see if we can get them on our side, then later that night we are going dancing. The next morning I found Chloe already up and drinking coffee.

"Morning" I said was I made my way to her

"Morning" she answered before taking a sip from her coffee

"So today we talk to the others" she said

"Yeah, you know what your going to tell them?" I asked

"Not really but I guess the truth what more can I do" she said

"Ok its already 10:30 lets start getting ready so we can meet Jasmine there" I said

"I already showered. Go ahead, I'll be ready in 5 minutes" she told me

"Ok" I said, after about 15 minutes I was out of the shower and getting dressed. Chloe was talking on the phone I was guessing to Jasmine or Grace.

"Ok I'm done" I said walking out to the living room

"Good Jasmine is already there and Grace is on her way with the others" she said

"Did she tell them why we are meeting?" I asked

"No she didn't" she said, Chloe wanted to walk but I thought it was be faster to just use my car. The drive was quiet but nice, once I parked we saw that everyone was there waiting for us.

"At least if your going to call a meeting don't make us wait" Dan said

"Excuse me" Chloe said

"Hey everyone I know that we have plans to go dancing tonight but Chloe wanted to tell you guys something first about this situation that we have" I said, everyone took sets on the grass while waiting for Chloe to start talking.

"What do you want to tell us?" Stacy asked

"I want to tell you how I died" she said


	29. Mean Message

Hey readers, I got this message and to tell you the truth it made me feel really bad. Please read it and tell what you think, I know like I said before I need to re-read my stories before posting and I promise I will do that, but I might miss a few errors. Any ways read this and tell what you think. Do you agree? I'm giving each story a chance, which ever gets 5 reviews or more (hopefully MORE) I'll keep writing. Which ever doesn't I'll end it, I love writing but I wouldn't want to keep writing something that no one is reading. Please read and review, tell me if you think the person is right? Should I keep writing or quit? What do you think about the stories from the beginning to now? I want your input.

Thank you and I love all the support and reviews I have gotten up until now. There will be a competition if the stories continue.

This is the message:

Dear Yudith88, I have some bad news for you. Your story is bloody awful! Lack of proper punctuation, mundane dialogue, boring unoriginal OC, ridiculous plot. You have the makings of a genuinely crap fic. Sadly that seems to be normal around this archive. I hope for all our sake's that you cease writing and LEARN TO PUNCTUATE BEFORE YOU CONTINUE. I can't go on reading this so I will skip all the other chapters that are without a doubt as **(crappy) as this said that though I have some good news too and that is that you haven't broken any of the site rules so I won't be reporting this turd of a fic staring back at me on my a nice day.


	30. Chapter 28

CHLOE POV

I didn't know how to start telling them about how I lost my life, it was kind of stupid if you think about it.

"I thought you should know how I died and a little about me before you become a part of the situation that the adults feel like having" I said

"Chloe, they don't feel like having anything. They just don't think that you are being protect here the right way" Sam said

"Watch it" Alek said

"That's the point you know what they told you but you don't know anything about what goes on here. Its like us going to Montana and telling you house to round up cows, we are city people how are we suppose to know how things are done there" I said looking at him

"Good point, ok we will listen" he said

"Thank you" I told him

"Can you guys just listen before judging" Jasmine said, they all nodded and looked back to me

"I was never taught about being Mai, all this Mai stuff has been something different and I have been learning along the way. You guys have grown up knowing who and what you are, I learned right after turning 16. If Alek and Jasmine hadn't found me I don't know what I would have done. The first time I died, I was pushed off a building but a guy from the Order. The second time I died I thought I was meeting some one important to me but it was a trick from the Order again" I said

"And where were your protectors?" Sam asked

"The first time I didn't have protectors, we didn't even know I was Mai or the Uniter. The guy came out of no where and following me to the building, he pushed me and I died. There was nothing anyone could have done" I said

"The second time, I mean you knew who you were then" Dan said

"Yes but Jasmine and Alek had to night off, they needed rest and I was suppose to go see my dad. He left when I was 6, I started getting emails from him once I turned and he wanted to meet me. It was my dad I didn't think anything of it, but it was a trap. The order had killed him and used his email to get to me. That is besides the point, I understand you don't get about the second time why they weren't there but they were not on duty that night. Guys get me, I'm new at this and if I have to put my self in front of danger to save some one I love I will. No questions asked, these people will give theirs lives up for as I would for them. They have been there for me when I needed them not just for Mai things" I said

"Chloe how did if feel to die?" Amber asked

"It's the worst pain ever, when I got pushed off the building it felt like I broke every bone in my body. When I got home to shower my back was full of bruises and it was painful. The second time I got shot 3 times, I felt the bullets entering my body. It stung, my body felt like it was on fire in those places. I blacked out and when I came back my body was starting to heal already but it hurt" I told them

"It hurt? How?" Nicole asked

"When you start to heal it shouldn't hurt" Daisy said

"Yeah that's what I thought to but my body was pushing the bullets out, I cant heal and stay with bullets in my body. While they were being pushed out it was like having surgery with out being put to sleep, extremely painful" I told them

"Chloe you have gone through a lot since you turned 16" Nicole said

"I guess you could say that" I said

"We never knew how you died, Sorry for everything you been through and now we are here not making things any easier" Diana said

"Dee your going to side with her?" Jason asked

"Yeah I'm going to side with her" she told him

"Look we shouldn't be fighting with each other, we need to work together and make the adults understand that this is my home, its been my home since I was 4 years old. They cant just take me from here, I go to school here, my friends and family are here, and Alek is here" I said looking at him, he gave me a small smile. I know that we shouldn't let people think that his the reason for me staying, he's not the only reason but he is a major one.

"Please understand that they have not failed at doing their jobs, I have put my self in danger to save my friends and they have been there to save my butt every time. If it was up to them and Valentina, they would have had me in hiding a long time ago" I told them

"So you want us to take your side and say that our parents are wrong?" Jason asked

"No, I just want for you to make up your own mind. Don't just agree with your parents, what do you think?" I asked

"I'm with you Chloe, I don't agree in some one not being with you when you went to see your dad. But I understand that even being the Uniter you want privacy and you want to still be able to have a some what normal life" Grace said

"Thank you" I told her, a few others agreed with me

"Hey man, you should have been there to protector her, my parents are right she shouldn't be here if you can watch her" Jason said to Alek

"You don't have to be mean ok, if you don't agree then just say that" I told him

"No Chloe he's right, I should have been there" Alek said, do you know how long it took me to get over this and get Alek to let it go? Now I have to do it again, Thanks Jason!

"Alek is the best fighter we have and we would lay his life on the life for any one of mine, never think other wise. Jasmine took a knife for me, Alek got beat up by Jackals to save me, Jasmine had to fight some girls from Brazil because they can to take me with them by force, Alek fought drug deals because I had to help a guy and it ended bad, Alek had to fight guys that were trafficking girls because I felt guilty about some advice I gave my moms boyfriends daughter and she got taken, Jasmine had to fight a scar face freak because I needed to save a friend of mine and was almost drowned, Alek went to save me when I went to save a friend from a bunch of gamblers. Do you see what I am getting at? They have done their job an right" I told them

"Wow, Chloe. I don't know what to say" Carmen told me, some of them were surprised to hear what has been going on and everything my protectors have done for me.

"Ok, so I talked to Valentina about going dancing tonight" I said

"And?" Grace said with hope in her eyes

"She said fine as long as it was to a Mai club" I told her

"Chloe, I wanted to go to a human club. I have been to Mai clubs back home" she said

"Grace, I have to do what she says. it's amazing she even said yes" I said

"Ok, I'll take it" she said smiling

"We can meet up outside our apartment around 7pm" I told them, I got a few year's and Ok's before we started to head back home. Once we walked in we found Valentina sitting in the living room.

"How did it go?" she asked

"Some what good" I said sitting across from here

"What doe that mean?" she asked, I sat down and told her everything that happened, up to the ones that agreed and got on our side.

"Chloe that is good that's the majority of them" she said

"Yeah I know but the others are hard and if they are hard I can only imagine their parents" I said

"Yeah New York, they are hard but Ohio are pretty easy" she said

"Ok well I got through to the rest" I said, I still felt like the others could have understood maybe not take sides at all.

"Chloe you did the best you could, I'm proud for you trying" Valentina told me

"Thank you" I said

ALEK POV

Chloe tried to talk to them and thankfully some understood that all of this was a huge misunderstanding, others didn't.

"Alek, are you ok?" Jasmine asked me, I had walked into what use to be my room so that Chloe and Valentina could talk alone.

"Yeah, why?" I asked

"You seem a little not like you" she said sitting on my bed

"I was just thinking about today and how it went" I told her

"Yeah I was to. Sam, Jason and Jessica could have been a little bit more open minded" she said

"I thought the same thing, if these people try and take Chloe I will kill them" I told her

"No you wont" Chloe said from the door

"Chloe they cant just take you, you belong here with us, your mom, Amy and Paul" I said standing up

"Alek I know that but we are not going to fight our own kind" she said

"I don't want to but I will if I have to" I told her

"Me too" I said

"Really? Because just yesterday you guys didn't know what to do with these people and their dirty tricks now your willing to fight them" she said

"For you? Yes" I said

"No, not even for me. There will be no Mai shedding blood between each other not while I have a say in it" she said

"Chloe then what are you going to do, New York pride has great connection. They can talk to the Leader of all the Mai, make him think you are not safe and he will take you away" I told her

"This conversation will be left for another time, can we go and sleep" she said

"Fine, Night Jasmine" I said before walking out

"Night" she said

"Bye" Chloe said, we walked out and started to head to my apartment before Chloe stopped in her tracks

"What?" I asked

"We are suppose to go out tonight with the others" she said

"Cancel" I told her

"I don't want to be mean" she said walking in to the apartment

"Then I'll do it" I said looking for her phone

"No, lets just go we need some distractions" she said

"Ok, I'll let Jasmine know and start getting ready" I told her, while she went to shower I called Jasmine and told her about us going out. She wasn't happy but said she would go.

"Alek while we out with them please don't start anything" she told me

"Chloe, if they make a stupid comment I will" I told her

"I don't want a fight to break out ok" she said

"Not ok, if they something to you I will have to stop them, I'm your protector" I told her, I cant believe what this girl was telling me.

"Now! But you ran off to do god knows what and left, you never once thought about coming back" she said

"I left because you were in love with you _human_ and it hurt to much to be near you, but you wanted me there for your own selfish reason" I said getting bothered

"Selfish? Me selfish? Look whose talking, the first chance you go you ran off and I had to take care of my self. So I'm sorry if your protection isn't needed as much now" she told me

"But its needed" I said

"For Jasmine and Valentina but not for me. I'm not the same stupid Uniter you met when we were in high school. I can watch out for my self thank you very much" she said

"Really? Chloe you cant go one night with out getting into trouble back then or now" I said

"Watch me" she said and walked out

"Where are you going?" I yelled at her

"Non of your business!" she said but she was gone. I was so mad I grabbed the first thing I saw and smashed it into the wall. This girl is going to drive me crazy but I had to find out where she was so I texted Jasmine just in case she was there and made Jasmine lie to me

**To: Jasmine**

**Is Chloe there?**

**From: Jasmine**

**Yeah she just got here, I thought she was getting ready over there. What happened?**

**To: Jasmine**

**We got into a fight**

**From: Jasmine**

**About what? I can hear her crying in the shower. What did you do?**

**To: Jasmine**

**We just argued about something. Are we still going out tonight?**

**From: Jasmine **

**I guess so she just told me to start getting ready, Alek what ever you did or said hurt her bad. You better fix this**

**To: Jasmine**

**Fine! Text me to tell me where you guys are going so I can meet you there **

**From: Jasmine**

**Ok**

I know what I said, even if it was the truth but it wasn't the way to be said and it was the time either. Well Chloe isn't selfish, she's the most kindest person I have met and very far from selfish but I was mad. I know that I cant start a fight with these people but I will defend her and protect her even if she didn't want me to. Jasmine is right I have to fix this, I have to talk to her and make thing right.


	31. LETTER!

ATTENTION READERS I AM GOING TO FINISH ALL OF THE STORIES, I'M JUST GOING TO CONCENTRATE ON ONE AT A TIME. RIGHT NOW I'M RE-READING THEM AND WRITTING THE OUTLINE FOR THE NEW CHAPTERS BUT I WILL ONLY BE UPDATEING ONE STORIE AT A TIME. MY FRIEND HAS ALSO ASKED ME TO DO A MORTAL INSTRUMENT STORY SO IM FOCUSING ON THAT AND I AM ALMOST DONE WITH IT BUT DONT WORRY THE CHLOE AND ALEK STORIES ARE MY NUMBER ONES. ANOTHER THING I HAVE GOTTEN ADDICTED TO TEEN WOLF, LOVE IT. SO I HAVE ALREADY GOTTEN SOME IDEAS WRITTEN DOWN SO IF ANY OF YOU LIKE TEEN WOLF PLEASE CHECK OUT THE STORY WHEN I START IT.

THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SUPPORT.


End file.
